Right Where I Belong
by twilightslife
Summary: Bella moves in with her father after her mother gets remarried. She becomes best friends with Alice, but will she fall for Alice's brother? Better summary to come. Rated T but is subject to change with later chapters.
1. Introductions BPOV

**A/N**

**Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction so please be patient with me! This story is about a girl Bella who goes to live with her father. There she meets Alice, who quickly becomes her best friend, but will she fall for her best friend's brother? Thanks also to my beta Runs With Horses!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters they belong to the great Stephanie Meyer.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"Introductions"

Bella's POV

I had just moved to Forks to get away from my mom. She just got remarried and insisted that I go on the honeymoon with them, so I don't have to go live with Charlie, my dad. Instead of putting myself through that torture, I figured I would go live with my dad.

Don't get me wrong I love my dad. It is just that awful town. It rains constantly, there may be and I mean _may be _five days a year when there is no precipitation falling from the heavens.

The plane ride to Forks was short, but seemed so long! I was glad to plant my feet firmly on the ground. I hate flights, so that constitutes a huge hate of flying!

Charlie was there waiting for me at the gate. I did not notice however all the teenagers standing behind him at first.

"Bella," my dad said as he pulled me into a big uncomfortable hug. After releasing me from the hug he put his arm around my back and turned me towards the group of kids.

"I brought some kids along, so that on the first day of school you will at least know a few kids," he explained. I just smiled not knowing what else to do.

"Hey Bella," they all said at once, after my dad told me why they are here.

"Hey," was my meek reply as I blushed like crazy.

"Bella, this Edward, Alice, Angela, and Mike. They are all around your age so you should have some classes with them," Charlie said.

As Charlie kept rambling on about school and classes my eyes kept glancing towards the first kid my dad introduced me too. Edward I think his name is. He has bronze colored hair that is messy disarray. He also has the most perfect emerald green eyes I have ever seen. I could get lost in those eyes. I quickly looked away when he started to stare at me intently. As I realized in my daydreaming I instantly drew a blank on everyone else's names!

When I finally pulled myself together, I noticed the girl next to Edward was extremely short! Maybe 5'4"! She reminds me of a pixie with her short black spiky hair. When she noticed me looking at her she instantly threw her arms around me and said, "We are going to be great friends, and I can't wait to take you shopping with me!"

She is so hyper all I could do was nod and make a mental not as to not give her anything with caffeine!

As I continued my scan of the group I noticed the next girl, she was a little taller than me with dark brown hair, and she looked just as shy and awkward as I did!

The last boy standing there had a huge smile on his face. To be honest I was terrified, he looked like he wanted to jump me the moment Charlie was gone!

"Shall we get your bags and be on our way back home Bells?" Charlie said to snap me out of my internal introduction of the kids.

"Sure, Dad" I said as I started to head towards the baggage claim area.

As I pulled my two suitcases off the belt I heard a very alarming gasp from behind me.

Alice was shaking her head, I found out her name as all the kids were talking on the short walk to the baggage claim.

"Bella," she exclaimed, "If this is all the clothes you brought we definitely need to take you shopping on Saturday!"

As she read my internal debate she said, "No complaints Bella, you're going and that is that!"

As I was about to protest Edward was by my side whispering in my ear, "You won't win against Alice, you might as well consent to it." Then he laughed the most gorgeous and perfect laugh I ever heard! He sounded like an angel to me.

I just smiled and shook my head in agreement, saying, "Saturday it is then," With that statement of defeat I heard Edward laugh again saying "good choice."

I swear both times he laughed my heart skipped a beat.

Charlie then interrupted again, "Come on kids lets go so Bella can unpack."

Alice shook her head and said, "yeah lets hurry so Bella can put away her clothes in ten minutes, then we can order Pizza!"

With that we all loaded into a van, surely not Charlie's. The only car he has is a police cruiser. Did I mention my dad is Police Chief to the good people of Forks? That totally reminds me I need to make sure I buy a car before the first day of school, no way in hell am I going to school in a police car.

"Let's turn on some music!" Mike said.

"No, let's play 20 questions so we can all get to know Bella better!" Alice said.

As we drove they all bombarded me with questions, well almost everyone, Edward just sat and listened and laughed at almost everyone of my answers.

After an hour we pulled up to the house, it is much smaller than I remember, but it is now my new home. I sighed getting out of the van.

Mike eagerly went to the back to grab all my bags. I told him thanks.

"No problem, by the way you are one of the hottest girls I have ever met Bella, It is great to meet you!"After saying that, Mike ran upstairs with my suitcases.

Oh great he is going to be a problem I mumbled to myself internally wishing Charlie overheard what he just said.

A few minutes later Mike said he had to go because he had a shift at the sports store.

Angela was the next to leave. She said, "I will go shopping Saturday with you and alice that way it is not so scary!"

I laughed and sad that would be great!

That left the gorgeous god and the pixie.

"Well Bella we better get going it was nice meeting you," Edward said reaching to shake my hand.

My heart sank when he said they both had to leave, were they together?

"Alright, Alright, Edward!" Alice stated extremely exasperated.

She turned to me and said, "Be ready tomorrow by 9 AM."

"Okay, brother dearest, let's go." She told Edward.

I said okay I will be ready and she probably thought I was thrilled because I had a huge smile on my face. Not because we were going shopping but because Edward was Alice's brother!

I turned to my dad, wanting to know more about the kids, I asked, "Who were all those kids?"

"Oh well, Mike's parent own Newton's Sporting Goods in town, Angela is a nice girl who lives next door, and Edward and Alice are Doctor Cullen's kids, a real nice family they are."

"Okay dad, well I am going to go unpack and then probably go to bed since it will be an early morning. Thanks for everything, good night!" I called as I ran up the stairs to unpack my pitiful wardrobe.

"Night Bells, It's good to have you home," my dad called back before I closed my bedroom door.

It seemed like it _did_ only take ten minutes for me to unpack everything. I quickly grabbed my PJs and my bag of bathroom necessities before heading to the bathroom for a shower. As soon as I laid down I was out cold!

**A/N**

**Okay that is chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it please review :D**


	2. Introductions EPOV

**A/N**

**Okay, here is Chapter 2. Hope you all like! Thanks again to my Beta reader ****Runs With Horses**** for great advice and for getting my chapters back as fast as I can write them!**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing : ( Twilight and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Chapter 2**

"**Introductions"**

Edwards POV

Some how my sister and I got roped into going with Police Chief Swan to pick up his daughter at the airport is something I am still trying to figure out myself. Around 3:30 P.M. my sister and I headed over to his house. Much to my surprise there were two other kids waiting by the van.

"Hey Edward!" Mike yelled as I climbed out of my Volvo.

I quickly gave a small wave trying to be nice and not completely ignore him. This obnoxious boy is not one I want to spend and an entire evening with. Hopefully Chief Swan makes good on our deal and doesn't pull me over anymore for speeding.

As I walked towards the van I notice the other person with Mike was Angela. So I quickly greeted her, "Hey Angela, how's your summer going?" I like her she is such a sweet girl.

"It's good. How is yours going?" She asked slightly blushing and looking away.

"Mine is going pretty good." I answered.

"Alright kids, Bella's plane lands at 5, so I want to make sure we are there on time. Let's hit the road." Charlie said, as he walked towards the driver's side of the van and the rest of us piled in.

It was a long drive, too long, if you ask me. It was only an hour, but it felt like a year, all because Mike continually talked. I really can't stand that kid!

We got to the gate just in time. People had just started coming through. I then notice Charlie stand straighter, as an absolutely beautiful girl walked through the gate.

That must be Bella I thought as she started walking towards us with a somber look on her face.

"Bella," Charlie said as she reached him and he embraced her in what looked like an extremely awkward hug. I don't think she noticed all of us standing her, because she had an extremely confused look as Charlie directed her attention to us.

"I brought some kids along, so that on the first day of school you will at least know a few kids," Charlie explained. She just smiled at all of us.

"Hey Bella," we all said at the same time.

"Hey," was her very quiet reply as she started blushing. The color that swept across her cheeks made her even more beautiful than before.

"Bella, this is Edward, Alice, Angela and Mike. They are all around your age so you should have some classes with them," Charlie explained.

Charlie continued to drone on and on about school and I was looking around the airport. I then suddenly felt like some one was staring at me intently. I looked at everyone in the group and noticed it was Bella. I started to stare at her. I was thinking how gorgeous she looked with those big brown eyes. She had nice hair too; it was brown and wavy, and very, very long. I loved long hair; it is so nice to run my hands through. As soon as my mind started to wonder about things that would make Chief Swan pull out his gun and shoot me, she turned away.

As Bella started to scan the rest of her group her eyes stopped on my sister, Alice. I think she was genuinely shocked at how short she was. My sister ran up to her throwing her arms around Bella. "We are going to be great friends, and I can't wait to take you shopping with me!" Alice exclaimed bouncing up and down like a kid on speed.

Bella continued on looking next at Angela. Angela is such a nice and sweet girl, I know they will get along great.

Last Bella looked at Mike, and she seemed to be terrified! Not that I blame her. Mike had this creepy grin on his face. I think I may not be the only one interested in the new girl. No worries though, Mike is just plain weird.

"Shall we get your bags and be on our way back home Bells?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Sure, Dad" she replied as she walked towards the baggage claim area.

On our way to get Bella's luggage Angela and Alice talked non stop about shopping. When we reached the baggage claim Bella pulled two suitcases off the belt and started towards the door.

"Bella," Alice exclaimed, "If this is all the clothes you brought we definitely need to take you shopping on Saturday!" Alice seemed quite appalled that one person could live with so little clothes. I personally have a huge selection, all thanks to Alice, but I could have done with out a lot of them.

Bella seemed to be having some sort of internal battle with herself, but Alice, being Alice stated, "No complaints Bella, you're going and that is that!"

Now poor Bella looks extremely horrified. I leaned forward and whispered, "You won't win against Alice, you might as well consent to it." I started to laugh as soon as I saw her shocked face.

Bella just smiled and shook her head saying, "Saturday it is then." I started to laugh again. "Good choice," I said between my laughs.

"Come on kids; let's go so Bella can unpack." Charlie said as we all started towards the door.

As we walked Alice shook her head and said, "Yeah let's hurry so Bella can put away her clothes in ten minutes, then we can order pizza!"

With that we loaded into the van. I actually found myself day dreaming again, about the beautiful Bella Swan.

"Let's turn on some music!" Mike yelled in my ear.

"No, let's play 20 questions so we can all get to know Bella better!" My brilliant sister said. Usually my sister and her games get annoying, but this is a great way to find more out about Bella.

As we drove everyone, but me, asked question after question. I just sat in the back thinking about how I would love to run my hands through Bella's amazingly long brown hair. I was also thinking of the different things I would like to do to her. Oh shit, I am such a hormone crazed teenager. Chief Swan would kill me if he heard the things I was thinking! I tried to concentrate on the answers Bella was give, I laughed at almost all of her answers, she was so shy and embarrassed to be getting so much attention.

As we pulled up to the house, Mike jumped out of the van and immediately grabbed Bella's bags. Bella walked back to him saying her thanks. Then I noticed the horrified expression on her face as her turned around to take the bags in the house and upstairs. I wonder what he said to give her that expression, note to self: find out!

Mike eventually excused himself saying he had to leave because he had to work. He was trying to make himself sound all important because he had a job. Little does Bella know it is at a store, which his _parents_ own.

Angela was the next to leave. As she was saying her good-byes she promised Bella to join her and Alice in shopping on Saturday, "to make sure it is not too scary," she told her.

Bella laughed and said that it would be great! Her laugh is amazing, I won't to make sure I hear that sound every time I am around her. Hopefully I am the one to make her sound like that. There are also a few other things I would love to her say, while I do some things to her. Shit, here I go again, I better get out of here before I really _do _something!

"Well Bella, we better get going, it was nice meeting you," I said reaching to shake her hand and trying not to pull her in and kiss her on those soft and warm looking lips.

I noticed her face fell as I said that Alice and I needed to be leaving. I wonder why?

"Alright, Alright, Edward!" Alice said. Man did I piss her off, I just want to go home before I get myself shot!

"Be ready tomorrow by 9 AM." She told Bella.

"Okay, brother dearest, let's go." She said turning to me and grabbing my hand to pull me out the door.

As we were leaving Bella was smiling and saying that the time was okay and she would be ready. Just freaking great, she is thrilled to be going shopping. How am I suppose to try and get all warm and cozy with her when all she wants to do is shop with Alice.

Alice and I got into my Volvo and she talked non stop on the way home about how great Bella is and how she can't wait to spend the day with her. I just nodded my head and continued to think those things that which could have me murdered.

As soon as we reached the house I ran straight to my room. I turned on some music and drifted to sleep, while I slept, I dreamt of an amazing girl.

**A/N**

**Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up by Monday at the latest! Please Review! :D**


	3. AN

**A/N Hey everyone! I am so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet! I had some family problems with the passing of my grandmother and then having some issues with my grandfather, plus my little guy had his FIRST birthday! :D I have the 3 rd chapter written and am just waiting on my beta reader to get it back to me. She is currently out of town and we missed each other in getting the chapter out. I am so sorry! I will try to have a chapter up per week after this :D Maybe get more than one up a week! Thanks for those that are hanging in there and being patient. **

**Lots of love,**

**Twilightslife :D**


	4. Shopping?

**A/N Hey guys I know I said I would have chapter 3 posted before Monday and it is past Monday. Sunday was my little guys 1****st**** Birthday! I was busy with getting things done with that. So I am now trying to figure out where my story is going from here. I have an idea and I am going to try to update at least once a week! Please be patient with me! So thanks to my beta Run With Horses! Go check out her stories! With out further delay here is chapter 3…..**

**But first, DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight or the characters, even though I wish I did, or just Edward! **

**Okay, here it is:**

**Chapter 3**

**Shopping with Alice!**

**Bella POV**

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

Oh shit, I just went to sleep and now it's time to get up! Well at least I gave myself time to hit the snooze button once or twice. **(A/N I always do this! Just to wake myself up gradually!)**

"Bella, wake up! Alice is here!" My dad screams up the steps. What? Alice is here, but it's only 7:45. She said we were leaving at 9! Why the hell is she here so early? No sooner had I thought the words, a chipper and bright eyed Alice walks into my room.

"Bella, you have to get your lazy ass out of bed now! We only have an hour to get you ready!" She yelled right in my face pulling me out of my nice, warm, and comfy bed.

"Alice, I am fine getting ready on my own, I don't need your help." I snap. I was a little irritated she was here so early, and so fucking chipper! Seriously how much caffeine has she had already!

After Alice drags me out of my bed she pushes me towards the bathroom.

"Shower, then when you come out I will do your hair and make-up, but make it fast!" She said in one long huff. I scurry to the bathroom and get into a steaming hot shower. I let the hot water relaxing my muscles. After a quick 15 minute shower, I head to my bed room with a towel wrapped around my body.

She tossed me a bag and said, "Go back in and put on these clothes." I turned back to the bathroom to get dressed. I open the bag and see it is full of designer clothes! I put on the underwear set that has the Victoria Secret tags still on them. I then get to the jeans; they are a dark blue skinny jean. Then my shirt is a blue v-neck top. I sigh as I am use to wearing comfier clothes. I like to wear tee shirts and shorts, jeans if it is chillier or sweat pants if I am at the house. I then notice a shoe box. I open it, it's heals! She has got to be fucking kidding me. I am not wearing these, that's where I draw the line!

"Alice!" I call through the bathroom door. "I am not wearing heals while we go shopping!"

"Bella, they complete the outfit!" She whined.

"No, and that is final!" I yell at her as I walk back into my room. I pull out my reliable black converse shoes. Alice just stands there and shakes her head. I just smile and tie my shoes.

After I had my shoes on she sets to work on my hair. It takes her about 20 minutes to do my hair, and she is annoyed that she only has about 15 minutes to do my make-up.

"There! You look absolutely beautiful!" She states as she pulls me towards the mirror. "Except for you crummy old shoes," she says softly. I don't think I was meant to hear that last part. I can't help it if I am use to being comfortable! I roll my eyes. Then I notice myself in the mirror. I just stand there staring! Yeah, I wear make-up every once in a while, but I have never looked this good!

I smile and give Alice a big hug! "Thanks, I look HOT! If I do say so myself!" I said as I started to laugh.

Alice just rolled her eyes and said, "Yes, you look damn fine!" Then we both busted up laughing, until she noticed it was five till nine!

"Come on Bella, we are meeting Angela by the car." She pulls me towards the door.

By the time I got downstairs, I hadn't realized Charlie had left already for work. I grab my purse and we head towards her car.

I absolutely am utterly and irrevocably am in love with her CAR! It is an awesome yellow 911 turbo Porsche! I so want one! I run over Angela in the process of trying to get a better look at the car.

"Sorry Angela, I was so entranced by the car I did not realize you were there!" I said laughing as we get off the ground.

"It's okay Bella, if this was the first time I have seen this car I would have done the same thing." She said.

"Okay girls, lets get going. I want to shop!" Alice all but screamed at us.

We climbed into the car, Angela in the front while I climbed in the back. We listened to Paramore the whole way, signing, _Ignorance_ at the top of our lungs. I have more in common with these girls than I have with any one of my other friends from Phoenix.

As we get to the mall my throat hurts from laughing and singing so much.

"Okay girls it is only 9:30 we made it here in good time, let's go get some coffee and then we SHOP!" Alice said while beaming at the mall doors. Her own personal heaven I assume.

I get a white chocolate mocha at Starbucks, while Alice and Angela get regular coffee. As we finish our coffees we start towards the first store. Alice dragged me to practically every store in the mall. Our first stop was Hollister, then Abercromè and American Eagle. She fallowed them with Gap, Old Navy, Dolce and Gabbana. Alice then dragged me and Angela into Victoria Secret for lingerie. I went kicking and screaming so to speak. Angela went with quiet protest.

After three straight hours of store to store shopping, I start to whine, "Alice, I am so hungry! Can we please take a lunch break?" My arms were weighted down by the tons of bags that Alice forced upon me. I was getting sore and tired.

"Come on Bella, If you would have gotten up earlier you could have had breakfast and we could make it for another hour, maybe two!" Alice said rolling her eyes at my growling stomach.

"Come on Alice, I am hungry too, and I DID eat breakfast." Angela said laughing. I love this girl rescuing my starving stomach!

"Fine, but we are getting McDonalds, it is fast and quick." Alice said in defeat as we head towards the food court to feed the monster that is my stomach.

After we ordered we went and sat down and ate our lunch quickly. As I got up to dump my tray Alice squeals and jumps to her feet. It startles me and I trip and start to fall forward. I fell to arms wrap around my waist. I instantly tense up. I straighten myself up and turn to see who helped me from falling flat on my face. It was Edward. I blushed like crazy!

"Thanks." I mutter to Edward.

"No problem, how are you surviving your first shopping trip with Alice?" He asked.

"I am exhausted, but I am having a good time." I state simply.

"Bella! I have someone I want you to meet!" Alice said loudly, scaring me. I turn to look at her and she has her arms wrapped around a tall, muscular, but not huge, blonde guy. He had blond wavy hair, and sweet looking blue eyes. He is very cute.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper." Alice says beaming up at him.

I smile and shake his hand and we exchange short greetings.

"Bella, This is Ben, he is my boyfriend." Angela said. She was holding hands with a tall, and lanky (but not too lanky) boy. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was also very cute. Again I smile and we exchange greetings.

"Now that we have some guys here, let's continue on our shopping quest!" Alice said all but jumping up and down. This girl needs to cut out any source of caffeine, to be hyper all day, everyday? It's a bit much.

I groaned to myself, or so I thought. I noticed that Alice looked at me and glared. I give her a shrug and a small smile. As soon as my hands were back at my side Alice was speaking.

"Edward, why don't you carry Bella's bags for her," She smiled and pulled out a pout. I doubt even I could have turned down that face.

"Here, let me take those." Edward said as he grabbed the bags from me.

I smile and say thanks. He just nods and follows everyone to the next store.

An hour later I am beat. I beg Alice to let me call my dad to come pick me up.

"No! We still have 10 stores to get to and only 3 hours left!" She said, as if that was nothing. I just roll my eyes and continue to walk.

"Alice?" Edward said. "Why don't you finish your shopping with Angela, Ben, and Jasper and I take Bella home?" I am pleading inside my head, please say yes, please say yes!

"Fine, but Bella, I am going to continue to buy you things and you ARE going to wear them!" She says to me while glaring. I just nod my head, thanking my lucky stars that I am able to go home!

Edward and I turn and start to walk towards the front entrance.

"Thank you so much!" I say.

"No problem. I wanted to leave just as bad as you did. Alice's shopping trips are a pain in the ass some days." He says, with a small laugh.

"I can only imagine. I am so tired, my feet hurt, and to think Alice wanted me to wear heals! I would have probably have died from falling over all day," I said

He just laughed and as we reached his car he loaded my bags into the trunk of his car. Then he proceeded to open my door for me. Such a gentlemen, I smile to my self.

"So Bella, what was it like growing up in Phoenix?" He asked.

"It was nice, sunny and warm. I miss it. I think I miss my mom mainly though." I said. I have a bad case of word vomit. Hopefully I don't say anything to embarrassing.

"I bet. What do you like most about Forks so far?" He asked

"Well, I met some great kids around my age. They will make the first day of school much easier for me." I said as I started to laugh.

"Yeah, I know these kids, and they are the shit! They are the people who are definitely going places." He said rolling his eyes with a huge grin on his face. I smack his shoulder and instantly feel a jolt from my finger tips to the very core of my body. I turn and look out the window; I don't want him to see me blushing over something as trivial as just barely touching his arm.

We rode in a semi awkward silence for a few minutes. Edward then started to ask me questions about my friends from Phoenix. I start to talk and it seems like seconds later we pull up to my drive way.

I get out of the car and head towards the front door. I hear the car door open and Edward says, "Are you not getting your bags?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I mumbled and walk back to the car. He is already at the back of the car and is loaded down with all my bags.

"I can help." I say.

"I got it, just get the door for me." He says. "Where do you want them?"

"Um…Just set them in the living room please." I say walking towards the Kitchen. There is a note on the counter from Charlie.

_**Bella,**_

_**I have gone fishing. Here is some money you can either order take out**_

_**or go to the store for some food.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Dad**_

Edward walks into the kitchen. I put the note down and look up.

"My dad is fishing, he just left me money and a note saying he was gone and what I could do for food." I say simply before he asks.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you want to go get something to eat with me, or even come to my house for dinner?" He asks with an unsure look on his face.

"Uh, as long as you don't care. Either is fine with me." I say, not entirely sure if he wants me to go or stay here.

"Yeah, we can go to my house for dinner. My parents have been dying to meet you ever since Alice started talking about you yesterday." He says with a genuine smile. I nod my head and give him the same smile in return

I write a quick note to Charlie, explaining I was having dinner at the Cullen's house and would be home later. Edward and I head to the car and drive off towards his house.

I can't believe Edward invited me to his house for dinner. I can't believe this. I hope his parents are nice and don't mind me intruding too much.

As soon as I calm myself down I look up at a huge house. Panic starts to set in what if I do something embarrassing? Edward opens my door and gives me a small smile. We walk to the front door and he opens it. I take a step and fall knocking over a vase and slicing my arm.

Oh fucking great, I don't meet any one yet and I am bleeding all over their floor! Just fucking great. I look up at the sound of running feet and see …..

_Hello this is Runs With Horses. I want to apologize for the delay. I was out of town and therefore away from my laptop. So this is late because of me so don't blame Twilightslife. (hangs head) it's all my fault! (goes into a corner and cries while her dog licks her) so, yea sorry… REVIEW?_

**A/N: Thanks for reading hope you liked it! Please Please review! :D**


	5. The Accident

**A/N Thanks everyone for being patient with me! I have been very busy with school and work. I had two exams this week so I have been studying. I appreciate everyone who hangs in there with me. Thanks again to my beta Runs With Horses! She is awesome at getting my chapters back in a timely manner :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight! : ( Everything belongs solely to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Okay here is chapter 4 ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter 4**

**The Accident**

**EPOV **(from Bella's house on)

As soon as we reached Bella's house she got out of the car. I was wondering if she forgot about her 20 bags of clothing in my car.

"Are you getting your bags? I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Bella mumbled as she started to walk back towards the trunk of my car. But by the time she got back to the car I had all the bags in my hands.

"I can help." She says. I just shake my head.

"I got it, just get the door for me." I say following her to the front door.

"Where do you want them?"

"Um…just set them in the living room please." Bella said as she continues to walk into another room in the house. I place the bags in the center of the living. I glance around and notice all the pictures of Bella everywhere. Damn, she was even a cute little girl! I hear some rustlings coming from the room Bella walked to, and I wonder what she is doing? I walk towards the direction she went and make it to the kitchen. she is holding a piece of paper and reading it. She is so adorable when she is reading. I just stand there and stare.

As I stand there she starts to put the note down and looks up at me.

"My Dad is fishing; he just left me money and a note saying he was gone and what I could do for food." She says simply before I could ask any questions.

"Oh, okay. Well, do you want to go get something to eat with me, or even come to my house for dinner?" I ask. I was debating on whether that was the right thing to do. I mean I think she is hot and nice, but is it weird to ask someone to dinner you just met yesterday? Especially inviting them to your parent's house?

"Uh, as long as you don't care. Either is fine with me." She says with an uneasy look on her face. Maybe I asked to soon. Maybe she thinks I am a weirdo for asking her to go! Maybe she is nervous because she likes me! Well that may be getting to far ahead of myself. Start as _friends_ Edward! I yell at myself internally.

"Yeah, we can go to my house for dinner. My parents have been dying to meet you ever since Alice started talking about you yesterday." I tell her, giving her a genuine smile. I am trying to let her know I want her to come with out being weird. She nods her head and gives me the same smile in return.

Bella writes a quick note to Charlie to explain she is going with me to my house for dinner. I watch her intently as she concentrates on the note. Her hair falls in front of her face and she is biting her lips. Oh God, her lips are so red and they look like they are perfect lips to kiss. I wish I could place my lips on hers and feel her lips all over my… Geez I need to get a cold shower as soon as we walk in the door. This girl will be the death of me! I shake my head and head towards the living room.

A few seconds later Bella appears and is ready to go. We ride in complete silence to my house. I can't help but glance occasionally towards her. As we pull closer to my house she seems to have a panic stricken face. I wonder what she is thinking about.

As soon as we are there I am out of the car quickly. I want to be a perfect gentleman and open the door for her. I usher her towards the front door and open it letting her go in first. As soon as she takes a step inside she falls forward knocking over a vase and slicing her arm. I feel bad I wasn't quick enough to catch her!

She is bleeding pretty bad, I just get ready to call for my parents when I hear them come running from inside the house. I look down at Bella. She looks like she is ready to pass out. No sooner did I think it, did her eyes flutter shut.

"Dad, I think she passed out!" I yelled with extreme shock and terror in my voice.

"Calm down, Edward, I am sure she will be fine. Let's take her to my office to get her some stitches and let her lie down for a bit." My Dad says, trying to calm me. While he is talking I lift Bella into my arms, man she is light. I follow my Dad upstairs. We go into his office and I lay her on the couch. The bleeding is slowing down a bit and my Dad gets to work cleaning her arm and preparing to give her stitches. I walk out of the office not wanting to see the needle. I shudder to think of the needle. I hate needles!

"Edward." My mom says softly putting her hand on my shoulder. "What happened?" She asks.

"Well I took Bella home from shopping, and Charlie has gone fishing, so I invited her for dinner, and then she fell and sliced her arm on the broken vase," I say in all one breath. My mom smiles and nods her head.

"Okay dear. Carlisle is finished stitching her up. Do you mind carrying her to a room so she can relax in a bed? I nod my head and walk into the office and pick Bella up again and carry her to my room and place her on my bed.

I sat there for twenty minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. I had to wake her up to make sure she was okay.

"Bella, Bella, wake up please!" I plead while I whisper in her ear. Nothing, No movement no nothing. I try again, while I place my hands on her shoulder and gently shake. "Bella, Bella, wake up please, everything is okay. Please wake up!" I plead with her again. Again, I get nothing. Man is she out.

I walk over to my CD player and turn on some music. I will wait. I crawl into my bed careful not to touch Bella and relax. I must have drifted to sleep because I got woken up by someone moving on my bed. Bella! I open my eyes and turn to look at her. She is sitting up slowly and she looks scared. I reach for her. Bella jumped and landed with a big thud on the floor. I get up quickly and run over to her.

"Bella, are you okay?" I ask while trying to contain my laughter. Her expression on her face is priceless! She has a scowl and then a realization look like she is mad then realized where she was.

"I am fine. What happened?" Bella asks as she looks around my room. I help her to her feet before answering her question.

"Well, as soon as we got here, you tripped and fell knocking over a vase and slicing your arm pretty good. You kind of passed out. Then my Dad gave you stitches and then I carried you into my room to let you get some rest. I guess I fell asleep because when you started to wake up it woke me up and I tried to reach out to get your attention and you fell off my bed and well, here we are." I explain to her. Her face is blank, but she is blushing like crazy. It is so adorable.

"Well, that is embarrassing. I can't believe I broke something! I will have to replace it, Charlie is going to kill me when I tell him." She rambles on and on that I put my hands on either side of her face to get her to look at me.

"Bella, It's okay. You don't have to replace the vase, my mom doesn't care, as long as you are okay, that is all that matters." I tell her softly while I gaze into her amazing deep brown eyes. I am debating on actually letting go of her face. She is staring intently at me. I find my eyes going from her eyes to her lips. Bella starts to do the same, we both start to lean in. Unexpectedly Bella jumps back.

"Okay, thanks Edward, I really needed someone to calm me down." She says while blushing like crazy.

"No problem. Well I think dinner will be ready if you are hungry. My parents will want to know you are okay." I tell her pushing her towards the door.

"Okay, let's go eat." She says as we reach the door.

We walk downstairs and in to the kitchen. My mom is just getting things finished up.

"Mom, is dinner almost ready? We are kind of hungry. It's been a long day." I ask and she turns and smiles.

"Yes dear, it is almost done. You must be Bella," My mom says as she walks towards Bella and gives her a big hug.

"Are you feeling okay? How is your arm?" She asks with a frantic look on her face.

"I am feeling fine and my arm is a little sore, but not too bad. Thank you for asking Mrs. Cullen." Bella says politely.

"Oh, dear, please call me Esmè. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law." My mom says with a bright smile. Bella nods and smiles back.

"Okay, let us eat!" My mom says as we all gather around the table. My Dad is at work now, so it is just the three of us enjoying a home cooked meal.

"Edward, make sure you call your father to let him know how Bella is doing." My mom says to me before turning to Bella, "Bella, how did you escape the rest of the day shopping with my dear Alice?" My mom said with a small laugh.

"Well, Edward kinda saved me." Bella replied with that sexy blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"She was being tortured so I figured I would help out a friend, while Alice finished with Jasper, Ben and Angela." I said laughing and winking at Bella. The wink caused her to blush even more and making my eyes stick to her like glue. My mom cleared her throat and caused me to jump a little, and she gives me a knowing look. What was that look for? Am I that easy to read? I just shake my head and try to start up a conversation.

"So, Bella, are you excited for school to start on Monday?" I ask her.

"Umm… I am not really sure, I mean knowing all of you guys will be nice and make my day go faster, but I am still nervous, I am usually a quiet person." She replied shyly while she was biting her lip. Shit, this girl is going to be the death of me. I can't stop staring at her. I am going to have to do something and fast.

"Well Dear, I am sure things will go great on your first day. I am sure my children will be very helpful." My mom said trying to easy her mind, but also staring me down, almost saying you better help her and be nice. I shake my head, I like Bella, and of course I will help her. I roll my eyes at my mom.

"Well, since it is starting to get late I better take Bella home." I say and Bella nods her head and starts to get up.

"It was nice to meet you Esmè." Bella says while walking over to my mom to give her a small hug.

"It was great to finally meet you; my children have not shut up about you since you got here!" My mom said causing Bella to blush once again. I will have to make sure I get her to blush before I drop her off at home. Man, I know a few ways I would like to get her to blush. _Mind out of the gutter, Edward!_ I better hurry back home before I do something my mother would not be proud of.

"I will be back shortly mom." I tell her right before I close the door.

"Thank you for tonight I really enjoyed getting to know your mom." Bella said as we reached the car.

"It was my pleasure Bella. Would you like to go get some ice-cream?" I asked without really thinking about it. Oh shit, this is going to be a long night if she says yes. I hope to God she does say yes though, I would love to spend a few more moments with her just the two of us. I look at her waiting for an answer, and she is biting her lip trying to decide what to do. I smile encouraging her to say yes.

"Umm….I would…..umm… like that very much, thank you." She said with a genuine smile on her face. With that we were off for some ice-cream. Hopefully things go well and I don't do anything stupid!

**That is chapter 4! If you review I will send you a chapter I am not planning on putting in the story but have written. It needs edited but you will have it by Saturday :D. Please, please, please review :D**


	6. AN 2

**A/N: I am sorry that I have not updated in a while. I know it has been a few months, but we have had some family problems here. I had an uncle who just passed away from heart failure, I have another uncle who just got deployed to Afghanistan, and my grandfather was diagnosed with Alzheimers. And to top that all of my computer decided to crash. The good news is that I got another one, the bad news is that I am not allowed to have it until Christmas : ( However, provided my brother and I do not have the same work schedule, I will make an honest attempt to get the chapters I have written typed up. My brother is letting me use his computer for school and only school. If I can get on it while he is working I will try my hardest to get a chapter up for you all. I hope you are all willing to wait until after Christmas for a new chapter unless I can get one typed. I appreciate all those who will stick with me! Love you all that have read the story to this point and hoping you will all stick around :D**

**Lots of love twilightslife!**


	7. Ice Cream!

**A/N Hey everyone, sorry it has been a few months since I updated! I had some crazy stuff going on with my uncle passing away and my other uncle getting deployed. I thank you all that are sticking with me and waiting for my updates, I am going to promise and try my hardest to get a chapter a week up. Without further ****adieu**** here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing : ( but the plot line in this story! **

**Enjoy! :D **

**EPOV **

_Thank God she said yes! Now where to take her? There are plenty of ice cream places, hmmm. _

"Bella, where would you like to go? There are restaurants we could go to for ice cream, there a plenty of ice cream shops too. Any preferences?" After I asked I just sat and waited a few moments for a response. While I waited I noticed her biting her lip while thinking about my question.

"Umm… I don't care, where is your favorite place for ice cream?" She finally answered. Now I have to decide? Geez, usually the girls are all for making the decisions, this is new for me.

"How about we go to the Stone Cold Creamery? They have really good ice cream, and you can get candy added to it, it is amazingly good!" I start to gush too much, and decide to just leave it at that. I heard her beautiful laugh at all my talking.

"That sounds great Edward, as long as they have something with peanut butter I am good!" She exclaims getting all excited, I just laugh at her excitement, she must really love peanut butter. I need to remember that.

"So Bella, would you like to play 20 questions? That way we can kind of get to know each other a little bit." I asked her. _I hope she wants to play there is so much I want to know about her!_

"Sure, let me just call my dad and let him know that I am going for ice cream so he doesn't get too worried." She says as she pulls her cell phone out of her pocket. I have to remember to get her number before this night is over.

"Hey dad….Yeah, dinner was great, Esme is so nice…..Yeah I told her thanks….Well I had a little accident….no I am fine, you know me I trip over thin air…..Yeah, just a few stitches…..Oh Dr. Cullen did it at the house, but when I woke up he was already gone….Yeah I will tell him….Oh dad the reason I called, I am going to get some ice cream with Edward…..No I won't be too late…okay, yeah love you too….bye dad." I heard Charlie laughing at a few times while talking to Bella; she seems to have a good relationship with her father. I just sit there and smile, we still have about another 15 minute drive till we reach the ice cream shop.

"So you ready for the game?" She asks while blushing, she seems nervous.

"Yeah, I will go first," I say with the biggest smile on my face.

"What is your full name?"

"Uh, it is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Okay it is your turn now," I tell her as I touch her hand to get her attention.

"Okay, what is your favorite color?"

"Oh that is an easy one. It is blue. Okay, what is your favorite color?"

"Green!" She blurts that out and then starts to really blush, I wonder why? I just chuckle at her and wait for her to ask the next question.

"What is _your_ full name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I tell her and turn to get a quick glance at her face.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I ask her and then quickly regret asking her because her face fell instantly.

"Yes and no.," I was shocked; I wonder what she means by that.

"What about you do you have a girlfriend?"

"At the moment no, we just broke up a few weeks ago," She looked happy for a minute and then went back to being sad, this is not the way I was hoping this would go.

"What did you mean by yes and no?" I asked her without even thinking about it.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I say quickly and gently , but I hear her laugh a little, _that has to be a good sign!_

"No, it's okay. Jake and I have been together for about a year and when I told him I was moving he got really upset. I walked out on him and he has called me every day since, and that was three weeks ago. I kind of want to start over here, you know, not be tied down to someone so far away. Jake was and is one of my best friends, but I think I am just avoiding his calls to avoid the inevitable. I'm sorry that you just broke up with your girlfriend, what happened?"

I couldn't help but get a little jealous of this Jake guy, he was with her for a year! Well at least she seems okay with them not being together, but it sounds like she misses him though. Oh God what should I tell her about Jessica?

"Well, Jessica is a bit of a slut. I told her I wasn't going to sleep with her because I am just not ready for that step, well she got pissed, and I do mean pissed! A few days later I caught her with one of our friends. I flipped and ended it right there. She has been trying to get back with me since that day, I want nothing to do with her." As I tell her I see her eyes kinda bug out of her head, I just continued on with my story.

"My family hated her anyways, so I guess it is a good thing now. Besides there may still be some good to come of it." I say the last part while giving her a huge smile. I am such a dork!

"Um…Edward, do you mind if we go get the ice cream, we have been sitting in the car for the past ten minutes." She tells me with a laugh, I look up and didn't even realize we pulled in.

"I'm sorry, yeah lets go get some creamy and sugary goodness," I said with a laugh and hurry around the car to open her door. I instantly grab her hand, and as soon as I feel the shock I go to release it, but she just holds on to it. I smile at her and open the door to the ice cream shop.

"So Bella, what will it be?" I ask her as she is just gazing at all the selections that they have, plus all the different kind of candies and toppings they can mix with it.

"Um…I really don't know, it all sounds so good! I think I may just get the peanut butter ice cream with the Reese cups mixed in along with some fudge chips. Yeah that sounds really good!" She goes up to the person and orders her ice cream. I walk up behind her and stop her from paying.

"Come on Edward, let me pay for mine!" I just shake my head and she pouts. Damn she is so sexy sticking that bottom lip out. _What I wouldn't give to kiss her right now!_

"**C'mon C'mon don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out" **

Bella reached into her pocket and grab her cell before the song continued. She got upset really fast. She read the text and look like she wanted to cry.

"What's wrong Bella?" I ask with caution.

"Oh, it was just Jake. He dumped me. Said that since I refuse to answer his calls then it is over between us. I know this is what I wanted I just didn't think it would hurt so much, I mean he is my best friend, I don't want to lose that, I hope we can still be friends, do you mind if I give him a call real quick?" She asks, I am not going to say no, but I am hurt. I just shake my head and she gets up to walk outside to call Jake. I just sit there and stare at her out the window. Her face is getting so red, and she looks like she is starting to cry. By the look of her body and her face she is pleading with him. I grab our ice cream a few napkins and go out to wait with her. She looks up at me and gives me a sad smile.

"No Jake, you listen, we have been friends for years, and I told you when we started dating that if it didn't work out that we had to agree to stay friends….Come on Jake, you hurt me when said that long distance relationships never work, that I was going to cheat on you the first minute I stepped out of the plane….You can't apologize anymore, I was ignoring your calls for a reason Jake, I think I want to start a new life here, but I would love if I could just have my best friend back…I know you are hurting Jake, but it really is for the best….You know I love you too….Always with me Jake, don't let this pull us apart, when we are around each other it's as easy as breathing….okay sure, come visit soon, Charlie would love to see you!... okay bye Jake."

As she hung up the phone I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I look up at her and she is now smiling.

"I brought the ice cream out with me you looked upset, and I thought maybe you wouldn't want to go back inside," I handed her the ice cream and I started to walk to a picnic table. She followed me silently and sat down beside me.

"I'm really sorry about that. Like I said I wanted to break up with him, but never do I want to lose him as a friend. I have known Jake since I was born. His dad and my dad were friends, they moved to Phoenix after his dad got sick, that way he was closer to a better hospital, after him being there for a few months we started to get really, really close, and I told him that if we started dating that no matter what we would still be friends, I miss him. He was like my own personal sunshine when I was by myself. I told him everything. I am going to miss him, not seeing him everyday…." After that she started to cry, I just put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. She fit perfectly. She climbed onto my lap. I got an instant hard on._ Man this is not good_. She lifted her head and laughed a little, making it that much worse. I groaned and she just laughed harder.

"Okay, Bella I think that is enough torture," I say fake scolding her. She just pouts and jumps off my lap and then continues to eat her ice cream.

"You know Edward, I think that you are very sweet, nice…and sexy." Bella is blushing like crazy as she says this and I am just shocked that she is telling me this. I don't know what got into her. As she starts to lean forward I start to panic, my heart is racing, my palms are sweating, and she keeps getting closer and closer, I just say fuck it and close the distance between us. The kiss is sweet and passionate. Her lips are so soft and perfect. I let my tongue trace her bottom lip begging for entrance and she allows her mouth to open slightly, and the kiss deepens. I don't know how long we kissed, but it was awesome. She pulls back and blushes like crazy and we are both trying to catch our breath.

"Edward, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, yeah I like you, but I just broke up with Jake….I'm so so so, " I put my hand over her mouth and just smile at her.

"Bella, please don't apologize, I have been wanting to do that since yesterday, I understand you are confused, and please take all the time you need to figure things out. I like you too Bella please don't feel bad, that kiss was absolutely amazing," I said, hoping I comforted her. I just looked into her eyes. I could get lost in them.

"Thanks Edward, can we just keep this between us for now? I mean I need a little time, I liked spending the day with you and had so much fun, even though I got stitches. You are great, and I want to see if there is anything more, but I don't want you to be a rebound guy. I will just need some time okay." She just looks at me through her eyelashes and I want to kiss her again, but I just smiled and told her that she has to do what she has to do and that I won't say anything.

"I think we should head home, it is starting to get pretty late. We do have school tomorrow." I tell her as I open the door for her to get into the car. She just looks up at me and smiles.

"Oh yeah, lovely school, I am so nervous! I hope not everyone hates me, but knowing all you will help me a lot. Thanks for everything tonight, I had a great time Edward." She is still smiling and I just tell her anytime.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" I asked her as she starts to get out of the car.

"um… sure that would be nice, here is my number, give me a call or text tomorrow." She writes the number down on a napkin and hands it to me, she leans over the console and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Now it's my turn to blush!

"Thanks again Edward, I will see you in the morning." With that she closes the door and walks toward her front porch. She turns and waves before entering the house.

As soon as she is gone, I grab my cell phone and program her number into my phone. I then pull out of the drive way and head back to my house in a daze. That was the best night of my life! I grab my cell and send Bella a quick text.

"_**I had so much fun tonight, thanks. - E-**_

A few minutes later I get a reply.

"_So did I, can't wait to see you in the morning : ) - B-_

That made me smile and I was happy for the first time in a few weeks.

"_**I will pick u up around 7:30. - E-**_

"_okay. Night Edward. - B-_

After that last text I feel asleep and couldn't wait until tomorrow!

**Hey all, Runs With Horses here. I know this chapter is a little late, but I kinda, sorta, almost contributed. I got this chapter on Sunday but didn't work on it until today. So, SORRY! Review or I will have my black cat Edward come after you and drool all over you! ;) **

_**Thanks Runs With Horses! It would be interesting to see that black cat drool all over everyone! You are an awesome Beta thanks! :D Oh please review everyone *pouts* : ( ! **_


	8. Ice Cream! part 2

**A/N Hey all! I know, I know, it has been a long freaking time! I am so so so so sorry! Forgive me! *Pouts : ( I am not giving excuses this time. I just have been a lazy ass and have not updated! But I promise more updates sooner! I got some great ideas going on in my head! And for a new story too. :D Anyways here is the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all **

**Ice Cream!**

**BPOV **

_I can't believe I actually agreed to this! This boy will be the death of me! _I thought.

"Bella, where would you like to go? There are restaurants we could go to for ice cream, or there are plenty of ice cream shops too. Any preferences?" Edward asked and I took a few minutes to answer. I was really trying to think if this was a good idea at all! I don't think any good can come from this.

"Umm… I don't care, where is your favorite place for ice cream?" I finally answered him and he go this strange look on his face. Hopefully he knows somewhere good.

"How about we go to the Stone Cold Creamery? They have really good ice cream, and you can get candy added to it, it is amazingly good!" Edward gushed. It was kind of cute and I couldn't help but laugh at him as he was getting all excited explaining this place to me.

"That sounds great Edward, as long as they have something with peanut butter I am good!" Now I am excited? Over peanut butter and ice cream? _He is going to think I am a freak! _At least some good came out of my excitement, he is laughing.

"So Bella, would you like to play 20 questions? That way we can kind of get to know each other a little bit." Edward asked.

"Sure, let me just call my dad and let him know that I am going for ice cream so he doesn't get too worried." I pull my phone out of my pocket to call my dad.

"Hey dad"

'Hey kiddo, how was your dinner? I hope it was good.'

"Yeah, dinner was great, Esmè is so nice."

'Please tell me you used your manners and told her thank you!'

"Yeah I told her thank you," I said rolling my eyes

'That's my girl, so what is up?'

"Well I had a little accident"

'You okay? Do I need to get to the hospital?'

"No I am fine, you know me I trip over thin air"

'So you are okay? No serious damage?'

"Yeah, just a few stitches"

'You went to the hospital and didn't call me? Isabella! You should have called!'

"Oh Dr. Cullen did it at the house, but when I woke up he was already gone"

'Well still next time it happens call me anyway please! And tell him thank you!'

"Yeah I will tell him. Oh, dad the reason I called, I am going to get some ice cream with Edward."

'Okay kid, have fun, but don't stay out too late. I love you Bells.'

"No I won't be too late, okay, yeah, love you too, bye dad." My poor father probably just about had a mini heart attack with that conversation, but next time I will call him. On the bright side he laughed about it and didn't call me a klutz and blame it all on me. It was an accident and I am glad he takes it as such. I look over and Edward has a cheesy grin plastered on his face. _Hmmm wonder what that is about?_ I wondered, then suddenly remembered about our game.

"So you ready for the game?" I asked him and of course I start to blush! I get so nervous and the damn blush just gives it away.

"Yeah, I will go first." He says with the biggest smile I have seen on him yet.

"What is your full name?"

"Uh, it is Isabella Marie Swan."

"Okay it is your turn now." He tells me by touching my hand to get my attention.

"Okay, what is your favorite color?" I asked him the first thing that popped into my head.

"Oh that is an easy one! It is blue! Okay, what is your favorite color?"

"Green!" I just blurt out. Then of course my cheeks betray me. If I thought I was blushing before this is ten times worse! Edward gives me a curious glance and just chuckles at me.

"What is your full name?" I ask him.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." He states quickly then gives me a quick glance_. I wonder what that was that for?_ I wondered

"Do you have a boyfriend?" That would explain the glance he gave me. And before I knew it my face fell a little, while I think about Jake.

"Yes and no." He is shocked with that answer. I guess I will probably have to explain because he also seems very confused, but first I will ask him.

"What about you do you have a girlfriend?" I ask quickly.

"At the moment no, we just broke up a few weeks ago." Wow, so he is single! That is so awesome. _But you have a boyfriend you dork wad, at least sort of anyways._ That little voice inside my head told me. I suddenly felt a wave a sadness.

"What did you mean by yes and no?" He asks and he seems rather curious.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I am sorry I asked," He says rather quickly and he looks so afraid as to what I am actually going to say. I just start to laugh at him and he starts to relax a little bit more.

"No, it's okay. Jake and I have been together for about a year and when I told him I was moving he got really upset. I walked out on him and he has called me every day since, and that was three weeks ago. I kind of wanted to start over here, you know, not be tied down to someone so far away. Jake was and still is one of my best friends, but I think I am just avoiding his calls to avoid the inevitable. I'm sorry that you just broke up with your girlfriend, what happened?" I explained about Jake and me. I truly miss him, but if he got that upset about me moving I knew it wasn't going to work out. Out of curiosity, and wanting to get off my former relationship with Jake, I ask him about his ex-girlfriend.

"Well, Jessica is a bit of a slut. I told her I wasn't going to sleep with her because I am just not ready for that step, well she got pissed, and I do mean pissed! A few days later I caught her with one of our friends. I flipped and ended it right there. She has been trying to get back with me since that day, I want nothing to do with her." I can't help my response and my eyes kind of bugged out. I couldn't believe he is this hot and has not been with a million girls.

"My family hated her anyways, so I guess it is a good thing now. Besides there may still be some good to come of it." As he finishes his story he gives me big dorky grin, and I just laugh at him, he is too sexy for his own good even if he looks like a dork!

"Um…Edward, do you mind if we go get the ice cream, we have been sitting in the car for the past ten minutes." I told him laughing. He looks up and realizes we are here.

"I'm sorry, yeah lets go get some creamy and sugary goodness!" He said with a laugh and hurry around the car to open my door. He instantly grabbed my hand, and as soon as he did I felt the shock and he realized it soon after I did, but I just held on to it. He then smiled at me while he opened the door into the shop.

"So Bella, what will it be?" He asks me and I was just mesmerized by the number of selections and variations that were possible.

"Um…I really don't know, it all sounds so good! I think I may just get the peanut butter ice cream with the Reese cups mixed in along with some fudge chips. Yeah that sounds really good," I finally say after voicing some of my thoughts. I walked up to the counter and give my order and Edward stopped me from paying and said that it his treat.

"Come on Edward, let me pay for mine!" I begged pouting and I stuck my bottom lip out, hoping that I can win this and look sexy at the same time.

"**C'mon C'mon don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out,"**

My phone began to ring and I reached in to grab it. It was a text from Jake. I read it and immediately started to tear up. _I am being a bitch, I just need to explain things to him._ I tell myself. He was and still is my best friend before all this shit and I don't want to lose that.

_**Bella I can't believe you are ignoring me like this! You are a ******* bitch and we are through! You can't just ignore me and expect shit to be okay! -Jake**_

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward asks with concern clearly showing on his face. Poor Edward, I will talk to him after I call Jake.

"Oh, it was just Jake. He dumped me. Said that since I refuse to answer his calls then it is over between us. I know this is what I wanted I just didn't think it would hurt so much, I mean he is my best friend, I don't want to lose that, I hope we can still be friends, do you mind if I give him a call real quick?" He shakes his head and I get up and walk out the door to call Jake.

'Bella, why are you calling this shit is over.' He screams at me through the phone.

"Jake, please let's not let things end like this," I begged

'Bella listen, I freaked out when you said you were moving, I know it wasn't right, but you shouldn't have left, and then you shouldn't have ignored my calls!' He is yelling at me and I lose it. I start to cry, I don't want to lose my best friend out of all this.

"No Jake, you listen, we have been friends for years, and I told you when we started dating that if it didn't work out that we had to agree to stay friends….Come on Jake, you hurt me when said that long distance relationships never work, that I was going to cheat on you the first minute I stepped out of the plane…" I start to yell and notice that Edward is there with the ice cream watching me.

'Bella I am sorry, I know you would never cheat on me, I was…' he started but I cut him off.

"You can't apologize anymore, I was ignoring your calls for a reason Jake, I want to start a new life here, but I would love if I could just have my best friend back."

'I am hurting here and it doesn't…' I cut him off again

"I know you are hurting Jake, but it really is for the best…" he cut _me_ off.

'But I love you Bells!' he said begging.

"You know I love you too…."

'Please don't forget me…' he said sounding defeated.

"You are always with me Jake, don't let this pull us apart, when we are around each other it's as easy as breathing…." I reminded him, thinking of when we first met

'I know that is why it worked so well for a while. I will visit soon. I just need time now…' he said his voice trailing off.

"Okay sure, come visit soon, Charlie would love to see you!"

'Okay bye Bells.'

"Okay by Jake." I feel a little more relieved, but guilty at the same time. I am going to have my best friend, but I hurt him at the same time. I knew I would miss him terribly.

"I brought the ice cream out with me you looked upset, and I thought maybe you wouldn't want to go back inside, so here you go." Edward handed me the ice cream and we walked to the picnic table and sat down to eat.

"I'm really sorry about that. Like I said I wanted to break up with him, but never did I want to lose him as a friend. I have known Jake since I was born. His dad and my dad were friends, they moved to Phoenix after his dad got sick, that way he was closer to a better hospital, after him being there for a few months we started to get really, really close, and I told him that if we started dating that no matter what we would still be friends. He was like my own personal sunshine when I was by myself. I told him everything. I am going to miss him, not seeing him everyday…." As I rambled on my words started to become less coherent as I started to cry. Edward put his arm around me to pull me close to him I fit perfectly in his nice chiseled arms. I could stay here all day. I then decided to climb onto his lap. I really was not thinking clearly because of all the things that just happened. After a few seconds I realized he was hard. I started to laugh and the movement made it worse and I heard a groan escape Edwards throat and that made me laugh harder. For someone who wasn't ready to take the next step with his ex-girlfriend, he sure gets excited easily.

"Okay, Bella I think that is enough torture." He said falsely scolding me and I just climbed off his lap like it is nothing and continued to eat my ice cream. I could make this even more torture for him, but he is being so nice, I think I will behave, for now.

"You know Edward, I think that you are very sweet and nice and sexy." I started to say and then realized what I was saying I began to blush like crazy. This night has done a number on me. Usually I do not gush like this! After saying all this, all I wanted to do is kiss him. I started to lean in closer. I am gauging his response he seems to be trying to figure things out, but eventually closes the distance. The kiss is sweet and passionate. His lips are so perfect and mine molded to his so nicely. He let his tongue trace my bottom lip asking me for entrance. I of course obliged and the kiss is deepened. I notice now that I was becoming very aroused. I am not sure how long we kissed but we pulled apart and my blush went to my hairline. Then I start to panic.

"Edward, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me, yeah I like you, but I just broke up with Jake….I'm so so so, " He puts his hand over my mouth and smiles at me and says,

"Bella, please don't apologize, I have been wanting to do that since yesterday, I understand you are confused, and please take all the time you need to figure things out, I like you too Bella, so please don't feel bad, that kiss was absolutely amazing." He said trying to comforting me. I really likes him and damn that kiss was amazing. I can't wait to see what could come of this, but of course I do need time to figure this out.

"Thanks Edward, can we just keep this between us for now? I mean I need a little time, I liked spending the day with you and had so much fun, even though I got stitches. You are great, and I want to see if there is anything more, but I don't want you to be a fucking rebound guy. I will just need some time okay." I explained to him hoping he understood. I looked at him through my lashes and the look on his face shows he wanted to kiss me again and I surly wanted him to, but I have to think things through first.

"I think we should head home, it is starting to get pretty late. We have school tomorrow." He tells me as he opens the car door and I climb in.

"Oh yeah, lovely school, I am so nervous! I hope not everyone hates me, but knowing all you will help me a lot. Thanks for everything tonight, I had a great time Edward." I told him smiling while I thought of the dreaded day ahead of me, but hopefully it isn't all bad.

"Do you need a ride to school tomorrow?" He asks just as I get out of the car. A ride would be nice, but is it too soon? Will people start rumors already?

"um… sure that would be nice, here is my number, give me a call or text tomorrow." I write my number on a napkin and hand it to him. I also lean over the console to kiss him on the cheek. Ah I can make him blush and damn it is hot.

"Thanks again Edward, I will see you in the morning." I say as I turn and head into the house. I just close the door and my phone goes off. I just smile as I read it.

"_**I had so much fun tonight, thanks. - E-**_

That makes me smile. I send a quick reply.

"_So did I, can't wait to see you in the morning : ) - B-_

_Oh boy I am starting to fall already._ I realized.I really couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

"_**I will pick u up around 7:30. - E-**_

"_okay. Night Edward. - B-_

With the last text sent I change my clothes and crawl into bed. I am excited about tomorrow, I can't wait to see what the new day brings!

**Please, please, please review! I know for those that reviewed the last time that I did not get an 'in between chapter'. This was supposed to be it, but it was too long. So review this chapter and I will do previews for the next chapter! Please click the button below, I know you wanna! :D**

**Twilightslife :D**


	9. note please read!

Hey every, I am writing this note for my sister twilightslife. Her little one is sick and in the hospital at the moment. I know she promised updates for last week she said, but the little guy was sick then and took up most of her time, and now with him in the hospital she is hoping that things will get back to normal by this weekend. She is spending her time at work and at the hospital. Thanks for waiting on her. She is a great writer!


	10. First Day of a New Life

**A/N….I know it has been months, I am soooooo sorry! As my brother said my son was in the hospital, and after he got out and got feeling better I got sick, not hospitalized though, I have had this chapter written for a while and just haven't gotten it typed. I could give you many more reasons as to why I haven't updated earlier, but I won't. I just ask for your forgiveness and hope that I have some readers out there still! Please don't quit on me yet! : ( I love you all. Oh, and thanks to my awesome beta, runs with horses, even though I kinda took forever getting this out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my fantasy Edward :D**

**First Day of A new life!**

I woke up rather abruptly from a very pleasant dream, I glance at the clock and notice that it read 5:30. _Damn-it! it is still too early to get up! _I roll over and try to fall back to sleep to no avail. I hear Charlie leave the bathroom after he showered. Realizing I won't be able to go back to sleep, I turn off the alarm and grab my stuff to get a shower.

I turn the water on and let it warm up before climbing in. The hot water is relaxing my tense muscles. As the water starts to get colder I decide it is time to climb out and get ready for the day. I pull on my Paramore band tee (my favorite band), a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and my black converse. I brush my teeth, and then pull my hair up into a ponytail. I put on a bit of light make-up and I made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I walk into the kitchen and my dad is finishing up his breakfast and reading the paper. He looks up and ask, "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Edward is picking me up today. Thanks for introducing me to some kids, it will make today a little less awkward for me." I reply giving my dad a small hug, which makes him blush because he is not one for affection. He mumbles that it was not a big deal. He then proceeds to tell me that he is leaving for work and will be home around 6.

After I finish my breakfast I wash up the few dishes and head to the living room to wait for Edward.

"**C'mon C'mon don't leave me like this, I thought I had you figured out"**

**Hey, I'm on my way, I know I will be a little early hope it's okay? - E**

_**Sure, I'm ready whenever you get here. – B**_

**Ok : ) -E**

A few minutes after the text I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I quickly pull my jacket on and head out the front door, fully running into Edward and almost falling.

Edward caught me and then pulled me into a big hug. I swear I felt his lips on my head before he let me go, maybe I am dreaming. After I collect my thoughts I murmured a very unintelligible good morning.

That boy has no idea what he does to me. Standing with his arms wrapped around me, I know there is nowhere else I would rather be, even though I just broke up with Jake, I want to give Edward and me a try.

Edward breaks my train of thought, "Good morning to you too, I may not be able to let you go or you may harm yourself," he says while laughing. I can't help but laugh with him. I push him away and turn to lock the door.

We head to his car and he opens the door for me. _Such a gentlemen!_ I think to myself. He hurries around to his side of the car and hops in, and before I know it, we are on the way to school.

"So, Bella, are you ready for your first day of school?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"I guess so, it will be nice already knowing you guys though. I'm not too sure about Mike, he gives me the creeps." I blurt out without thinking that they could be best friends, but the look on Edwards face tells me he agrees with my confession.

"He is very interesting, but since you brought him up, what did he say to you yesterday before he took your suitcase into the house? You looked scared," He said half laughing, half serious.

"He said something about me being the hottest girl he has ever seen. I was hoping my dad heard him, but no such luck. I am not interested in him or anyone, except maybe you." I say blushing like crazy, but his smile to that statement made me happy.

"I know I said I needed time, since I just broke up with Jake, but I would like to give us a try, taking it slowly of course. You are a great guy and I really like you, and I want you to know, I have been over Jake for a lot longer than you think, he is just like a brother to me." I explain to him hoping he understands he is not a rebound guy.

"Bella, I understand, and I will take things as slow as you want to. I'm thrilled that you want to give us a chance, I understand completely, but you have made me so happy. As for Jake, I am surprised you have stayed with him for so long if that is how you felt, but I am relieved I don't have to wait to be able to….. well never mind, I am happy!" He explains, I just wish I knew what he wanted to say.

"Well, I had been thinking about talking to Jake for the last six months, and the blow made me realize it was for the best. I just didn't want to hurt him. I am sure he understands, although, I am going to wait to tell him about us. I don't want him to think I was cheating on him." I say with a small smile on lips because Edward seems really happy.

I notice then that we are in the school parking lot. I see Alice standing by a picnic table talking to a blonde haired boy.

"So are you and Alice the only kids in your family or do you have other siblings?" I asked wanting to know more about him.

"No we have an older brother, Emmett. He is a senior here. You will probably meet him at lunch. Other than that there are just the three of us." He replies.

"I know it is still early and school doesn't start for another twenty-five minutes, but I couldn't wait to see you again, even though you said you needed time." He explains, making me flush about twelve shades of red. He then leans closer and whispers in my ear. "May I kiss you?"

I just turn my head and lean into him and I felt his lips immediately on mine. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and I moan into the kiss and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was one awesome kiss!

We both pulled back slightly breathless, but with the same big smile. By the time I regain my surroundings, I notice that there are various groups of people staring at us.

"Shit!" I groan and put my head in my hands.

"What's wrong Bella? Did I do something wrong, I am sorry if I upset you!" He says frantically. I shake my head no, quickly and stare into his eyes.

"You didn't do anything wrong, but we have an audience." I mumble to him, as I bury my head into his shoulder.

"It will be okay Bella, people would have figured it out eventually, I am just sorry that it was on your first day. You will get millions of questions." He says laughing at me and then smiling.

"Might as well get this over with! Will you show me how to get to the office so I can get my schedule?" I ask him with a small smile.

"Sure, come on." He says and gets out of the car. He meets me on my side of the car and reaches for my hand as I get out. He leads me towards Alice, who is jumping up and down.

"I told you Edward! I knew it wouldn't be long! I had a feeling!" She said as she continues to bounce. The blonde guy puts his hand on her shoulder and she stills and looks up at him and smiles.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is Bella." She says introducing me to the tall, well built, but not huge blonde haired blue eyed guy.

I reach out my hand and shook his while we exchange hello's.

Jasper also added, "It is nice to meet you, Alice has talked nonstop about you since I picked her up!"

I just laugh and look towards Edward.

"Alice, I am taking Bella to the office to get her schedule, we will meet you back here in about ten minutes." Edward explains as he pulls me towards a building.

"Mrs. Coup, this is Bella, I mean Isabella Swan, she is here to pick up her schedule." He tells the secretary at the desk.

"Of course dear, here is your schedule and a map of the school. Have your teachers sign this slip and bring it back at the end of the day," she explains handing me a stack of papers.

"Hope you have a nice day dears," she calls as we walk to the door. We both say thanks as we walk out the door.

As soon as we are out the door Edward grabs my schedule and looks it over.

"Let's see you have history with me, Jazz, and Alice, Music with Angela, you remember her? You have English with Alice and then lunch with all of us, Math with Angela, and gym with all of us!" He tells me who are in all my classes out of the kids I would know. I just smile.

"Let's go meet Alice and Jasper and we will head to first period okay?" He asks and takes my hand to lead me back to the table.

"Hey guys, she has first period with us, lets show her to her locker and then head to class." Edward tells them and we head off towards my locker.

As we passed people in the halls he would introduce me as "Bella, the new girl from Phoenix." I was a bit hurt by this.

**EPOV **

As I am showing Bella around and as people come up to me, I am scared about how to introduce her to people. I just stick with the good old, this is the new girl. As I look at Bella she seems a bit hurt as I say it. I guess we will have to talk about that later.

"Edward!" I hear the last person on earth I want to talk to calling my name. I groan as I turn around and am met with Jessica. My ex!

"Hey Jess, how are you?" I say nonchalantly. Glancing at Bella and her wide eyes, as I am assuming she remembered my girlfriend's name.

"I am good, how about you?" She says as she puts her hand on my chest. I cringe and take a step closer to Bella. Jess's eyes go wide and then she smiles and says, "I am Jessica, Edwards girlfriend who are you?"

My eyes bug out of my head at Jess's statement, and I notice that Bella is ready to run off crying it almost seems.

"Jess, I am not your boyfriend, we broke up a few weeks ago, because you were fucking a friend of mine. Plus I am not interested in you like that, I honestly don't know what I was thinking!" I say a bit harshly, but she needs to understand, we are NOT together any more. I grab Bella's hand and lead her to first period.

As we find our seats, I try to talk to Bella, but she just puts her head down. I grab a piece of paper and write a note to her.

**Bold= Edward**

_Italic=Bella_

**Hey are you okay?**

_Fine._

**Will you talk to me?**

_Later I will. Give me a few minutes._

**Okay.**

Not even a day and things get all screwed up. Great! I can't believe Jess would do that! I look up as I feel a hand on my shoulder. Alice.

"Hey is Bella okay?" She asks.

"We ran into Jess."

"Oh, yeah she has been telling people you have gotten back together. I guess she didn't hear about you two and the car this morning," she says with a laugh.

I just shake my head at her, and look back over at Bella who is now looking at me with a small, sad smile.

"Hey, are you sure that you're okay?" I ask her, pleading with my eyes for her to talk to me.

"Yeah, I just think we need to talk when school is over." She says and then turns her attention to the front of the room as the teacher walks in. This is going to be a long ass day!

**BPOV**

After the run in with Jessica I knew I had to talk to Edward. I was hurt that he was introducing me as the new girl, but I guess we never clarified what we were. After I told Edward we needed to talk I knew he thought the worst, but I wanted to see him squirm a bit. I know it is a bitch move, but it will be good for him.

All my classes blew by really fast; thankfully I had no classes with Mike or Jessica. I met Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie, who is also Jaspers sister. They were extremely nice, and Emmett was a riot. After gym I walked out to wait by Edwards car.

"Hey, how was your first day?" Edward asked even though he has a lot of classes with.

"Good, a bit boring because I have learned most of this in Phoenix, but not too bad. How was your day?" I asked him.

"Long, very long. Do you want to come to my house for a bit?" He asks looking anxious.

"Um. Why don't we go to my house, that way we can talk in private?" I asked him noticing that he is more and more worried by the second.

"Okay," he says and we get into the car and head to my house. The car ride is very quiet. The tension could be cute with a knife. After we get into the house I turn to look at Edward. He looks really worried, _I need to put him out of his misery!_

I walk towards him and his eyes start to bug out as I back him into the door. I all but attack him as I capture his lips in a kiss. It takes him a few seconds to respond, and when he does, it is pure heaven. After god knows how long, we pull apart gasping for air. I look up at him and smirk at his stunned expression.

"I thought you wanted to talk Bella?" He asks with a small smile pulling at his lips. _Oh those lips are heaven!_

"I do, but I wanted to put you out of your misery. You looked like someone killed your cat," I say laughing at him. He just pulls me into the living room and pushes me on the couch and lays on top of me and captures my lips in another amazing kiss.

"You really are not funny," he says as he sits up and pulls me with him. I just smile at him.

"I am sorry, I was upset, but we do need to talk."

"I know, I noticed that you got hurt when I was introducing you, and why is that?" he asked in all sincerity, but with a smile.

"Well, I was just wondering what we are? I know we didn't specify and all, but I was a little hurt by it, and then Jessica came up and I was horrified! I know you aren't together, Alice and I talked about that in English, plus the way you stood up to her was kind of hot," I gush as I am trying to get everything out.

"Well, I should have introduced you differently, I should have said this is Bella Swan the new girl and my girlfriend," he says with a hesitant look on his face, but also a smile.

"I was wishing that was what you would have said. Is that what we are?"

"I hope so, because that is what I want, Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asks with a big smile on his face.

"Yes!" I scream and attack his lips yet again.

**A/N Thanks for reading, for those of you that review I have a special sneak preview for the next chapter. It will be up by Sunday this week or by Monday at the latest! I promise! Please leave me some love, or hate, but I prefer love! :D**


	11. Dazed and Confused

**A/N Thanks for everyone who has reviewed and who has added my story to favorites and/or alerts. I am going to try and continue doing the story in alternating POV. If you don't like it give me some pointers please :D I want to thank the reviewers for the tips, especially about the exclamation points, I totally get what you were saying and didn't even realize it! Lol, so thanks : ) Anyhoo, on with the story, but first….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my fantasies of Perfectward. It all belongs to SM.**

Chapter 8

Dazed and Confused

**EPOV**

"_Yes!" She screamed and attacked my lips yet again._

I smiled into the kiss when she finally pulled back. She had the most breathtaking smile on her face and I know for a fact that I am grinning like an idiot too.

"So, I know we are going a bit out of order, but would you like to go out on Friday night?" I asked her, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Of course, I would love too, but do you think we could still hang out and stuff during the week?" She asked with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well yeah!" I said in a _well duh_ tone, which caused her to push me away and playfully glare at me.

"So, what time does your father get home today because if it is later we could go to my house for dinner tonight, I know my family would love to see you again."

"Um…Well he works till 6, I was thinking of just making dinner for him and me tonight, maybe some other time?" She says nervously. I just smile at her, nod my head, and give her a light peck on her lips. Just as I pulled back her phone goes off.

**BPOV**

I would love to go to Edward's house for dinner and everything, but I really should spend some time with my Dad. There will be plenty of times when he will be working extremely late and I am hoping that I will be able to go to Edward's then. I hate staying by myself.

After I answer he gives me a chaste kiss and as soon as he pulls back my phone goes off. I groaned because I know that ring tone, it's Jake.

"Excuse me; I'm going to take this. I'll be right back." I got up and gave him a small smile.

"_Hi Jake."_

"_**Hey Bella, I really think that we need to talk. You know I am not entirely stupid. I have friends back there Bella. I have heard from someone that you are dating someone else now!" **_

I groaned as I heard what was coming out of Jake's mouth. I knew he had friends back here still, but I honestly didn't think about all this. I mean, I was going to tell him at some point, but I knew it was too soon for him to be happy for me. And I was right, he is mad, hurt and upset.

"_I was going to tell you Jake, but I honestly didn't want to do it like this. I knew you would need time to get over things, but I have been over them for a long time. You knew that, but you held onto me anyway. I _am_ happy, and before you go postal, I just started a thing with Edward today. I have not cheated on you at all!"_

"_**Bella, it HASN'T even been a DAY! You are already with someone else? Did I mean that little to you? You know I love you and want you happy, but shit, a day?"**_

I sighed into the phone, knowing that he was hurting. I loved Jake and he knows I do, but I have never been _in_ love with him. That is why it is so hard for me to talk to him right now. I know I screwed up by kind of jumping into things with Edward, but I was past all the stuff with Jake.

"_Jake, I know how long it's been for you, but it has been longer for me. I know you hate to hear it, but I love you Jake, but I am not _in_ love with you. I'm glad you want me happy, and Edward does make me happy. We are just at the getting to know you stage it's nothing serious okay. I should have probably taken more time, and who knows I might, but it is my choice Jake, not yours okay."_

"_**Whatever Bella, I will be up there in a month and I have a surprise for you. I hope you are ready for it. I will see you then."**_

He hung up after that. Boy, a surprise was something that I didn't need and I didn't want Jake here in a month either. I will be dreading seeing him again. It shouldn't be like this, he is my or was my best friend. I drop to my knees as I replayed the conversation in my head. All the hurt, anger, and sadness in his voice broke me. _Maybe I am taking things to fast; maybe I should tell Edward that I don't want to do this._

"Edward, can you come in the kitchen please?" I called out to him. A minute later I heard him coming through the hall.

"What's up Bella? I heard some of that if you want me to leave I can." He said a little dejected. I tried to say something and I ended up just looking at him with sadness in his eyes. _Why can't I tell him to stay? Do I want him to stay? Maybe it's best if he goes._

Almost like he read my mind I hear him whisper, "I'm sorry I pushed you." And he turns and walks out of the kitchen and then I heared the front door close_._

**EPOV**

As she got up and walked to the kitchen to answer the phone I got a bad feeling something was going to happen. When I heard _"Hi, Jake" _I knew there would be trouble.

I sat in the living room and stared at the ceiling trying my hardest not to listen to the conversation. It was rather hard because Bella was trying not to yell. She was telling him about me. I wonder how he found out about us.

I tried to calm myself so I didn't go in there and make her more uncomfortable to let her know that I was aware of what they are arguing about. I zoned out for a few seconds then I heard what I never wanted to, _"I should have probably taken more time, and who knows I might…" _

After I heard that my heart broke. I made her do something she didn't want to do. I'm the rebound guy. I forced her into this decision, she'll hate me eventually and then I'll be heartbroken. I ran my hand through my hair and then I heard her start to cry.

I really wanted to go to her and comfort her, but I think I have pushed myself on her too much. If she wanted me to I will be there if not I will stay here.

"Edward, can you come into the kitchen please?" She called out. I knew she would want to talk about something, and I get up and slowly make my way to the kitchen. _I need to just stay calm and let her talk don't push her._ I thought

"What's up Bella? I heard some of that if you want me to leave I can." _What the hell? Why did I just say that?_ I glanced at her and the look on her face said she was contemplating it.

I couldn't stand it anymore, after a few minutes, which felt like forever, I did the only thing I could do to make it easier for her. I whispered that I was sorry for pushing her and turn and walk out the front door.

I stopped on the steps to calm myself down and I tried to take deep breaths and tell myself _this is what she needs_. I walked to my car and opened the door and just I was about to get in, the front door of the house was flung open and Bella came sprinting down the steps towards me.

"Edward!" She yelled as she made her way down the drive way.

I looked up just as she reached me and saw that she was still crying. I reached my hand up and wiped away the tears and she leaned into my hand.

"I am so sorry Bella, I should have given you time and space and not made this harder on you than it already….." I was silenced by her putting her finger up to my lips. She looked at me and pleaded with me to listen to what she wanted to say. I gave a sigh and nodded my head so she could explain.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, when I told Jake I was past everything him, I was not kidding. I'm ready to move on, he isn't. I know by what you were and are trying to say that you think you pushed me, but I made my choice." She said smiling up at me.

"I heard you say that you were going to take more time, and I knew you would need it, I was and am hurting because of those words, I knew I pushed you into this," I said looking down.

"Edward, shut up and listen to me!" She yelled at me, putting her hands on my chin to make me look up. I looked at her and nodded my head for her to continue.

"I told him that for his benefit, and I am pretty sure he knew it too. I don't need more time and like I told him it is MY choice and NO ONE else's. Do you understand? I want to be with you. I know this is new and we don't know what will happen, but I want to go out with you, okay?" her voice finally softened as she finishes.

I nodded and gave her a small smile letting her know I understood.

"Good, now, will you take me to the grocery store so I can get some food for this place?" She asked giving me a hug.

"Sure, I would like that." I told her giving her a kiss before I lead her over to the other side of the car and let her in.

**BPOV**

_Why the hell am I sitting here? Go after him!_ It took me a few minutes to realize what was happening. I watched him walk away. I still hadn't heard the car leave the drive way. I got up and bolted for the door and went running down the drive way screaming his name.

I knew he had heard some of the conversation because that is what he was saying to me. I knew that I needed him to listen to me. I told Jake that it was possible for me to take more time because I knew that is what he wanted to hear. I explained that to Edward hoping he would listen. I want to give Edward and I a chance and I'm hoping he still wants that too.

After I told him that I wanted to go out with him and made sure he understood that , I gave him a hug and then I asked if he would take me to the store.

"Thanks for giving me a chance Bella, I know this is not easy on you," he said, trying to break the tension in the car.

"Edward, it's what I want to do, okay? Stop beating yourself up over this. I wouldn't have come after you if I didn't want you." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and held it until we pulled into the parking lot at the store.

Edward hurried out of the car and ran around to my side and opened the door for me. I smiled at him and took his hand as we walked into the store.

"So, what do you want to get? I know the store in and out, you picked a good person to bring here." He said with a smirk.

"Well, I am glad I have an excellent tour guide then. I would like to get some pasta and lunch meats, bread, cheese, salad, veggies, fruit, and some snack foods." I said with a smile.

"Is there any food at your house?" He asked and laughed. I just replied that Dad eats a lot of fish.

After an hour in the store I spent close to all the $200 my dad gave me to get groceries to stock the house. I got meats, canned foods, drinks, bread, and other essentials. Edward helped me carry everything into the house and helped me put it all away.

"I wish I could stay longer and help you get dinner ready, but it is getting close to my dinner time at home," Edward said once we finished and pulled me into a hug. I smiled and pulled his face down to mine.

"Edward, just shut up and kiss me before you go." No sooner than I got the words out then his lips were crashing into mine.

He walked me backwards until I hit the counter. His hands moved and cupped my ass as he lifted me up and sat me down on the counter. I moaned into the kiss as his hand rested on my thigh and he began to rub circles on it. I then shocked myself by wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling him to me. His hardness was right against my core and he bucked forward causing me to moan louder. I heard him growling and moaning into my mouth and it turned me on much more.

After a few more minutes of our hot and heavy make out session, I pulled back with a big smile. Edward and I have a strong connection, completely different from what I felt with Jake. I'm excited to see what happens in the future with us, but I guess I need to take it one day at a time.

As I was walking Edward to the door I remembered the end of the conversation with Jake. I know that Jake would never hurt me, but Edward is a whole other story. Jake had an extreme protective side and an bigger jealous side. He already hated Edward.

"Edward, I need to tell you Jake is planning on visiting in a month. I am not sure how that will go, but there is some stuff I need to tell you about him." I told him a bit nervous as to what his reaction would be.

"Okay, let me call my mom and tell her that I will be late." He said and pulled out his phone.

"No, we can talk about it tomorrow, my Dad works late so we can come hang out here and maybe go to your house for dinner. We have had a rough enough day." I said with a smile and stood up on my toes to give him a quick kiss.

"Sounds good to me, I will call you tonight. Good bye Bella." He said, giving me a smirk and walked out the front door. Today was a roller coaster. I was so dazed with him and then confused with everything else that was happening, but when I am with him I understood. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, I am not looking forward to telling him about Jake, but it needed to be done before he came, maybe then he will understand. I guess it is time to go start on dinner.

**A/N Thanks for reading, hope you liked it! I want to thank my beta reader too! Without her some of this would not look so pretty! She is the best : ) If you push the little button and leave me some love or criticism, I will send a teaser to those that review! Thanks everyone.**


	12. Learn A Little

**A/N: Hey all, sorry it has been forever, yet again, anyways I have got this chapter done and a few others. I have been waiting a bit, but I decided to post this even though it has not been read by my beta yet! So, please, please, please forgive the mistakes! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Learn A Little**

**BPOV**

After Edward left I decided to get a start on dinner. Since we had gotten some cookable food, I thought it would be nice to cook tonight. I went into the kitchen and pulled the chicken out of the freezer. Thank god it was not in there very long. Then pulled out two pots and filled them with the right amount of water. I put them on the stove to let the water to start to boil, while I got the noodles, cheese, breadcrumbs, and soup out. I decided chicken casserole would be a good dinner to make. After the water started to boil I placed the chicken in it to let it cook. While the chicken was cooking I decided to start on my homework.

I wish teachers didn't feel the need to give us homework on the first day of school. I pulled out my own personal copy of Romeo and Juliet to get a start on rereading it for class. I relaxed on the couch reading and waiting.

About forty minutes later I decided to go check on the chicken. Since the chicken was done, I scooped it out and put it on a plate to cool a little bit, and I also put the noodles in boiling water to cook. I grabbed my book and continued to read while the noodles cooked.

About thirty minutes later the casserole was ready to go into the oven, and just in time too, Dad was going to be home soon. After I put the casserole in the oven I decided to grab a quick shower.

When I got out of the bathroom my Dad was just coming up the stairs to go change out of his uniform saying he would be down in 15 minutes after he grabbed a quick shower. I grabbed my book and sat down on the couch to read some more until he was ready for dinner.

"It smells great in here Bells!" My Dad exclaimed as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thanks, I made chicken casserole, I hope that's okay." I told him with a smile.

"It sure is."

With that said, we both walked into the kitchen and I pulled the casserole out of the oven. I had also remembered to put some corn on also. My Dad grabbed some plates as I got everything set on the table.

"This is delicious! I am thrilled to know that you did not inherit your mother's or mine's cooking skills." He said with a tiny laugh.

"Yeah, me too, or I would have starved in Phoenix." I joked.

"So how was your first day of school?"

"It was good, some of the stuff I already learned because of the classes I took in Arizona." I said with a shrug.

"Ah that is good then, any boys try to pick you up?" He said trying to be all serious, but I could see the smile pulling at his lips.

"Well, now that you mention it…" I started to say and then busted up laughing as his face paled.

"I was only joking Bells! I thought you and Jake were together?" He asked.

"We broke up, the whole long distance thing and other stuff, it just didn't seem right to me." I tried to explain to him.

"Oh, well…um…okay. You guys have been friends for a long time, I hope that it is mutual?"

"Sort of is, he was upset, but I think I got him to understand some of it from my perspective now, but I do want to let you know that I am kind of together with Edward." I whispered the last part and was shocked to see my father pale once again.

"You are what?"

"I am kind of dating Edward, we are going out this Friday night." I said giving him the best daddy's girl smile (**A/N I am sure you all know what this is. It has had plenty of uses for me growing up :D)**

"Well, I guess he is a nice enough boy, but I would like to meet him." He said, with an evil smirk on his face.

"You already know him though."

"Well now that he is dating my little girl, I need to speak with him." The look on his face told me that poor Edward is really getting into more than he bargained for. I just hope he keeps the guns put away when he is here.

"Fine, but you have to be nice to him Daddy." I said giving him the same smile.

"Sure, sure." He replied as we finished up dinner.

"I will do the dishes since you cooked tonight, oh, and before I forget, I am working an overnight shift tomorrow, will you be okay?" He asked.

"Sure, Edward actually wanted me to go over for dinner sometime when you worked late, that way I wouldn't be by myself." I said, while he just shook his head in agreement. I then walked upstairs to check my email and then possibly give my mother a call.

As soon as I reached my bedroom door my phone rang. The caller ID said Edward and I answered it with a smile.

"Hey." I said smiling even bigger.

"_Hey, how was dinner with your Dad?"_

"It was great, I made a chicken casserole. I also told him about us."

"_Oh, and what did he say about that?"_ He asked with a small laugh.

"Well he would like to "meet you"" I said laughing.

"_But he already knows who I am. So what is the point?_"

"Well you're my boyfriend now, so he thinks that entitles him to be able to threaten you." I said laughing even harder.

"_I really like hearing you call me your boyfriend, it makes it more surreal. And I shouldn't be scared should I? I know your Dad has quite the gun collection."_

"Awww, you sound almost scared! It will be fine, I promise." I tell him.

"_Sure it will be. So would you like to come to dinner tomorrow? We can maybe go somewhere private to talk if you want?"_

"Uh…Sure, my Dad works the night shift so he will be gone after I get home from school we can come talk here. If that is okay?"

"_Sure, I will give you a ride to school and then we can go back to yours after classes."_

"Okay, well I am heading to bed, I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Edward."

"_Goodnight Bella."_

After I got off of the phone with Edward I went to change and crawled into bed.

I got up and decided to go downstairs to make my Dad and I breakfast. I made pancakes and bacon. As soon as I put the food on the plates my Dad came down the stairs.

"Something smells great in here Bella!" He said with a big smile on his face.

"I made breakfast since I couldn't sleep any longer. I hope you like bacon and pancakes!" I said with a smile.

"Of course I do! So what are you doing after school today? Are you going to the Cullen's for dinner?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am going to be there after I come home and do some homework, Edward is going to stay here and study for a bit before heading to his house." I said glancing nervously at my father.

"Oh, well thanks for the heads up, but I would like to meet him before the two of you are here by yourselves." He told me.

"Umm, I will text him to see if he can come earlier this morning." I told him pulling out my phone to send Edward a quick text.

**EPOV**

After Bella and my phone conversation, I fell right to sleep. It was the best damn night's sleep in a long time. She is perfect for me in every way. I decided to grab a quick shower and then get ready for school since I was up a little earlier than normal.

After I got out of the shower I heard my phone going off in my room. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went out to get it. It was a text from Bella asking me if I could come over earlier to "meet" her father.I sent a reply to her saying I would be there in 15 minutes. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my bag and keys and headed down the stairs.

"Hey where are you headed in such a rush?" My mom asked me as I was heading for the front door.

"To Bella's house, Chief Swan wants to meet me." I said giving her a small smile.

"Charlie already knows who you are." She said giving me a knowing smile.

"Well he wants to meet me officially as Bella's boyfriend." I said giving her a big but nervous smile.

"Oh, well good luck then." She said with a wink and walked back into the kitchen.

After that I walked outside and jumped into my Volvo and headed towards Bella's house.

The closer I got to her house the more nervous I become. I was worried about what Chief Swan would say to me or that he would highly disapprove.

I slowly walked to the front door and knocked. A few minutes later the Chief opened the door and joined me on the porch.

"Good morning sir." I said my voice a little higher than normal.

"Good morning Edward. I understand that you are dating my daughter. Is that correct?" He asked glaring at me. I swallowed hard.

"Uh, yes sir, I think your daughter is great, she is beautiful, smart, funny, and she is perfect." I said with a bit of word vomit. The Chief smiled at me and shook his head with a small laugh.

"Just so you know, I have a very extensive gun collection and if you hurt my little girl, I will not hesitate to shoot you. You understand?" He said seriously.

"Umm, I understand sir. I would never intentionally hurt Bella, ever." I said with a shaky breath. Then he busted up laughing.

"She has got you wrapped around finger, doesn't she? It is pretty damn obvious there son. Please call me Charlie." He said slapping me on the back.

"Yeah that she does. I wouldn't change it for the world though." I told him honestly.

"Well I give you my blessing, but no funny business, ever. You understand that?" He said all serious again.

"I wouldn't dream of it Charlie, and thank you for your blessing." I said giving him and honest smile. A few seconds later Bella walked out of the house smiling at me and I smiled back at her.

"Well we should get going Dad, I will see you tomorrow morning then?" She asked as we started to walk down towards my car.

"Yeah I will see you tomorrow, have a good day at school. And thanks for breakfast again." Charlie told Bella as he waved.

I opened the door for Bella as she climbed into the car. I turned and walked to my side of the car. As soon as I got into the car she was asking how it went.

"How was my Dad? He didn't threaten you did he?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well…He did say if he hurt me he would not hesitate to shoot me, but if I hurt you I could load the gun myself." I told her with a laugh and she glared at me.

"So how was your night? Did you sleep alright?" I asked picking up her hand and lacing my fingers with hers.

"It was good, I went right to sleep, I haven't slept that good since I got here." She said with a bright smile.

"Are we still on for after school to sit down and talk?" I asked her with a cautious glance.

"Yeah. I am so not looking forward to school." She whined. I noticed she changed the subject quickly.

"Me either, it will be over before you know it." I said squeezing her hand. A few minutes later we pulled up to the school.

**BPOV**

I know I promised Edward I would explain things to him today, but I am nervous to explain about Brett and Amanda. They were our best friends that we went out with all the time. I haven't spoken to Brett since the accident though, and I feel I should give him a call soon.

I just need to let Edward know that Jake tries to hold it over my head how much he was there for me after Amanda died. He kind of thinks in his mind that I owe him so much, but I think I would have gotten to a point in my life where I wouldn't be so hard on myself because it was an accident.

I really need to stop thinking about this before it makes me upset and it freaks Edward out.

As we walk to my locker I feel like I am holding on to Edwards hand a little harder than normal. He looks down at me with a small smile.

"Hey are you okay?" He asks while wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah, I am just thinking about someone." I tell him honestly and try to give him a smile.

"Okay, well if you need to talk I am here for you." He says while he gives me a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Eddie! How are you doing? Are we still on for Friday night?" I heard a girl ask from behind me. I feel Edward tense immediately.

"Tanya, you know I never said I would go out with you. You automatically assumed that after I broke up with Jess, when will you guys learn, I DO NOT WANT YOU!" He starts to yell at her. I automatically pull myself from him and try to walk away, but he grabs my hand and tells her,

"Besides, I am dating Bella. Bella this is Tanya Denali, Tanya, this is my girlfriend Bella." When he says my name he looks down at me and smiles. I give him a small smile and say a taunting hi to Tanya. After that she turns and stomps down the hall.

"I am sorry about that Bella, they just never seem to take the hint that I am not interested in dating either of them anymore or ever!" He says exasperatedly.

"It's okay, I am not big on confrontation, so I figured it would have been better if I walked away." I tell him.

"I am glad I pulled you back, that way you got to see the look on her face when I told her!" He said laughing.

"Yeah, that was pretty great. Well I am heading to class I will see you later!" I give him a small kiss and head towards my first class of the day.

LUNCH:

After my class before lunch, Edward met me at my locker.

"How was your class?" He asked.

"It was good, a little boring, but you will have that." I said laughing. He seemed to brighten up at me laughing. I guess my mood this morning made him a little insecure. I figured I would try to help him happier so I stood on my toes and leaned in and gave him a kiss.

It took him a minute to start to respond, taking him off guard is a good thing, I felt him smile into the kiss before he leaned his head more to the left and deepened the kiss. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and try to pull him closer to me, until I heard someone clearing their throat behind me.

Edward laughed and pulled me to him and I blushed.

"You know guys, you should keep that to a more private place, rather than the school hallway, and everyone is staring." Alice said while laughing at my embarrassment.

"Well Bella here surprised me and I just couldn't help myself!" Edward said with a true smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." I said, while hiding my face in his chest.

"Bella, you never, and I mean NEVER have to apologize for kissing me, especially like that." He said while lifting my chin so I was looking into his green eyes.

"Well come on love birds, it is time for lunch, let's go." Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the cafeteria.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" Emmett asked.

"Well…I caught these two making out by Bella's locker!" Alice squealed with laughter at us.

"Bella! I never would have thought!" Emmett said while Jasper and Rose busted up laughing.

I buried my face in Edward's neck, while he laughed with them. I then just decided to laugh along with them even though I was embarrassed.

After we all calmed down conversation flowed easily and we ate and talked through the rest of lunch.

The rest of the day went rather quickly, too quickly for my liking. I am still dreading this conversation with Edward. It brings up to many memories. I know Edward will be patient for me, but it still hurts thinking about her and remembering the accident.

I need to call Brett later today and fill him in on Jake and me. I know he will understand, even though we haven't talked much, he always seems to understand me more than Jake ever did. I decided to give him a call as I walked towards Edward's car to wait for him.

"_Hey, Bella, it has been too long how are you?"_

"I am doing pretty good, how are you doing?"

"_Oh same old, you know how it is school and work. How are you liking Forks?"_

"I like it a lot! I am actually calling to let you know that Jake and I aren't together anymore. I met someone here that I really have connected with."

"_Oh, is that so, I kind of figured there was something going on when Jake told me that he was going up to Forks to see you, but he wouldn't say what had him so upset. I am happy for you though Bella, I know Jake hasn't always been the greatest in some ways."_

"Thanks, I truly appreciate that Brett. I really miss talking to you. I shouldn't have let it go this long."

"_I know it's been hard, I know that you blame yourself to, but I know it wasn't your fault. You have to remember that Bella, it was an ACCIDENT."_ I sighed as he was explaining to me the things that I now understand, I know it was harder on him than any of us that night.

"I love you Brett and I wish things could be back to normal, I hate that I won't be there for you to help you with next month." After I said that I heard a door slam and saw a very confused and hurt looking Edward in his car.

"_I love you too Bells, always, you are like a sister to me. I understand you can't be here. Don't let it be so long till you call again. I need to get to work I will talk to you soon okay."_

"Alright, bye Brett."

After I ended the call I climbed into the car.

"Edward, what is wrong?" I asked, even though I am pretty sure I had a good idea as to what was bothering him.

"Who were you talking to Bella?" He asked between clenched teeth as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"I was talking to Brett, I felt I needed to call him today, and I am glad I did." I tell him calmly. I noticed his nostrils flair a little with anger.

"Oh, and who is Brett?" He asks as we pull into the drive way of my house.

"I will explain everything to you in the house, I promise." With that I got out of his car and walked to my front door to unlock it. I heard his door open and close, _at least he followed me._ I sighed with relief.

"Okay, now tell me, please Bella; I am going insane trying to figure this out." He says after we take our seats on my couch. 

**A/N: Me again! I have the next chapter ready to go, anyone who reviews, will get a sneak peak of the next chapter, it will be posted on Monday evening! Please leave me some love! **


	13. I Miss You

**A/N: Hey all! I am updating as promised :D the only thing is that my beta reader is a tad busy with work and all. She has not had the time to get to read my chapters that I have sent to her yet. When I do get the edited chapters I will repost them. Thanks for being patient with us both! I hope you enjoy this chapter anyways, it is a bit sad though : (**

**Without further ado….**

**Chapter 10: I miss you**

BPOV:

I take Edwards hands in mine and take a deep breath. It takes a lot to go back to that night that happened 7 months ago.

"Can you at least tell me who Brett is first?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"He is like a brother to me, one of my very good friends that I had in Phoenix. I promise you have nothing to worry about with him." I say giving him a soft smile; I noticed that he started to relax a little more.

"Thank you, I can tell that whatever you are about to tell me is hard for you to talk about, so you can take your time." He tells me and gives my hands a soft squeeze.

"It was 7 months ago, Jake and I were going out with two of our friends, we were going to dinner and bowling. Brett and Amanda were meeting us at my house. We always take two cars in case on couple would want to leave early or if something would come up that we always had another car there." I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Jake and I were arguing over who was going to drive, Phil said we could take his car as long as I was the one driving, I loved that car, it was a 2008 Camaro. It was blue and it drove like a dream." I said smiling as I remembered driving that car. I noticed Edwards smile too.

"Jake liked to drive, it made him feel manlier or something, I actually won the argument and was the one driving. We all got into the cars and I let them pull out in front of me. Everything was going great until we started to go through an intersection." I paused for a minute to regroup my thoughts and fight back the tears. Edward pulled me towards him and gave me a hug. It was like he knew a little of where this story was going.

"Brett was going the speed limit and everything, a car came from the side street, and it was going too fast. It hit the back end of his car and spun it sideways. I tried to stop in time, I hit the brakes and swerved but I wasn't fast enough." I was crying silently by this time and Edward had placed me in his laps and was soothing me as best he could.

"The back end of the Camaro hit the passenger side door. Then another car behind me hit the back of the Camaro crushing the side even more. The paramedics say she was killed instantly and wouldn't have felt the pain." I sobbed as I remember the flashing lights, the sound of the sirens and my screams from that night.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I can't imagine what that must have been like, losing a friend." He gave me a kiss in my hair and hugged me tighter.

"I blamed myself for the longest time, Jake and Brett told me it wasn't my fault." I cried even harder.

"It wasn't Bella; you did your best to stop..." He tells me.

"I know, Jake helped me a lot, but he also uses that against me. That is what I really want to talk about, but I wanted you to know the whole story." I get off his lap and turn and look him in the eyes before I continue on.

"Brett never blamed me, neither did Amanda's parents, it was the drunk drivers fault. I know that now. I have been having trouble talking to Brett since she is gone now, I love him to death, but it is hard to be reminded." Edward nods as if he understands what I am saying.

"Jake was a godsend after the accident. He helped me in ways that my therapist couldn't. Jake was there, so he knew what to say and how to explain it to me. I listened to what he said and eventually it sank in."

"Jake never let me forget after that. He kept telling me that he was the only one who could ever help me keep my life together, that he was the only thing that helped me cope. Which in a way was true, but he made it seem like he held all the power over me." I sighed as I saw Edward tense at my explanation.

"Is that why you are worried with him coming here? That he is going to make you think that you need him?" He asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, and I think that he probably thought, I wouldn't have the courage to tell you something this important. You make it easy to trust you, and I know you deserve to know this, I just wish it wouldn't have had to been so soon." I sighed again and looked down to my hands. Edward then reaches over and grabbed them.

"Bella, it takes a lot for you to tell me this and I get that, I am glad you feel that you could talk to me. You don't need Jake, I hope you know that. You being able to me this proves that." He said.

"I know, and I think Jake will figure that out too. Especially since I have never talked about it besides with my therapist and with Brett and him."

"I know I shouldn't want to do this now, but when you are ready, do you mind if I kiss you again?" He asked with a blush creeping up on his cheeks. I couldn't help but laugh at him. After getting all the heavy conversation out of the way, it felt like a weight had been lifted. I leaned closer to him and left him take the lead from there.

**EPOV:**

After Bella told me that story, I understood her reaction early a bit better. I get that she is still coping with what happened and I love that she was able to tell me everything. What Jake did to her wasn't right though. I could have beaten the shit out of him after that. I hope that I can control myself when I meet him. I knew I shouldn't want to kiss her. It was all I could think about after the incident in the hall today. Bella seemed pretty receptive to it right now though. As she leaned towards me all I could think about is what I want to do with her. I am still a virgin and I am not sure if she is. I know we have to talk about it. I just don't care right now; all I want to do is kiss her.

I leaned in and pulled her closer to me. I slowly let me lips meet hers. She has the softest lips I have ever kissed. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as she pressed herself closer to me. Kissing her was definitely as close to heaven as I have ever been.

After a few seconds Bella started to deepen the kiss as I felt her tongue slowly and tauntingly trace my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and granted her access. We kissed for what seemed like forever, but we had to soon pull apart to breath. I never let my lips leave her skin though. I kissed along her jaw and down her neck. Then I slowly worked my way back up to her lips. I then felt her lean back and pull me towards her. She was slowly laying herself down on the couch.

She pulled me with her and soon I was lying on top of her. The feeling that shot through my body was amazing. I knew we would have to stop soon, I was already way to hard and I am sure she could feel it on her leg. As we broke apart for more air she started to push her hips forward. We both let out a very audible moan. I knew then that I would have to pull back. I gave her a quick chaste kiss and pulled us both up so we were sitting again. Bella had a confused look on her face, but she didn't seem hurt. I just smiled at her.

"That was fucking fantastic. I wish I could do that all day with you." I said as I smiled brightly at her.

"I am sorry if I got too carried away, I can't seem to help it when I am with you." She said looking down and turning the most beautiful shade of red.

"It is okay, I promise, I more than enjoyed that! I just think we need to talk about something first." I said. I was more than nervous to have this conversation with her so soon, but I think it is for the best. I have gotten worked up before, but never to this extent. I could have so easily ripped her clothes off.

"Um…okay." She said a bit nervously.

"I don't know how to really say this without sounding like a prude, but I have never actually been with a girl before. I mean I know there are rumors and shit at school, but I am still, you know…" I gestured hoping she would get it so I wouldn't have to actually say it.

"Oh…Well, I want to say that I am too, but Jake was my first, we were together for a year and well, you know, things kind of happened. I kind of regret it to be honest, I love him, but I don't ever think I was in love with him." She explains to me. I feel bad bringing this up.

"It's okay, I just figured, it would be best to get this out in the open. I am sure you noticed things got a little heated. I just want to wait before…Not that I am saying you want to, oh fuck!" I groan. I am making things a hell of a lot better than I was before! I need to shut up!

"It's okay! Waiting is good; don't want things to go to fast." She says winking at me and laughing at my embarrassment. The wink she gave me went straight to my dick. She can have me hard quickly, it is going to be torture, but I love spending time with her. I give her a small smile back and stand up from the couch.

"Well, I think maybe we should head to my house now. I am sure Alice and Jasper are there maybe we can play a game or something or even hang out in my room before dinner." I tell her pulling her up from the couch.

"That is fine with me. I was wondering I want to show you something, do you have a guitar at all?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah, I have an acoustic, I like to play and write my own music." I tell her with a smug smile on my face. I know showing off is a bad thing to do, but I couldn't help it! I wonder why she was asking though.

"You mind if I use it? Mine is still in Phoenix. I wanted you to listen to something." She says and walks out the front door and locks it. I think it will be awesome to see her playing my guitar, not to mention hot.

"You can use it anytime you want! I didn't know you played."

"Yeah I play, not very often anymore, Brett and I played all the time. Amanda and I had been working on a song before she died, I finished it, and I want to play it for you." She confesses as we head down the road towards my house.

"I can't wait to hear it, it probably means a lot to you. I am glad you want to share it with me." I smile at her and squeeze her hand.

"Can we listen to some music? I have my iPod and there is a song I really want to listen to." She asks while she is pulling out her iPod. I take it from her hand and get it all hooked up. I then hand it back to her so she can listen to the song she wanted.

"You can listen to anything you want." I tell her.

Soon the song "I Miss You" by Blink 182 is coming through the speakers. I have not heard this song in a while. I smile as I remember the times I have heard this song. I watch Bella as she starts to sing the song…

_(I miss you, I miss you)  
Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)

I listened to Bella sing the song the whole way to my house. She has an amazing voice. There were a lot of feelings in this song though. I am sure she misses how things used to be. It has to be hard, and having to talk about everything that has happened, it has to be hard. I reach over and grabbed her hand as we pulled up in the drive way.

"You have an amazing voice Bella." I say with a smile. She looks at me and leans up and gives me a kiss on my cheek and says thanks.

"Are you ready for Alice to come attack you?" I laugh as we walk up the steps to the front door. No sooner do I reach to open then it comes flying open.

"Bella, oh my god, I am so glad you are here! Do you want to come hang out with me for a little while, have some girl time?" My overly obnoxious sister squeals in Bella's face, while dragging her into the house. Bella looks at me over her shoulder. I laugh because Bella has a look of pure terror on her face.

"Umm…I…" Bella starts to mumble, but I figure I would save her the hassle and save her this one time.

"Bella and I are actually going to go hang out in my music room for a little while." I explain to Alice. Her face fell slightly, and then she had a mischievous smile spread across her face. That is not a good thing for Alice. Once she has a plan, it is sure to be pure hell for the rest of us.

"Well then, on Saturday, we are going to have a small party at the house!" She exclaims.

"Fine, just as long as you don't bother us for the rest of the evening we will gladly attend your "party," as long as there are not a lot of people here." I resign to Alice. She would have gotten her way anyway, but at least I got the rest of the day with Bella.

"Good, now Bella, you will have to stay here on Saturday then. I want you here extra early though, I can't wait to play Bella Barbie!" Alice says over her shoulder as she sprints back up the stairs, presumably to her room. Bella still has a look of pure terror on her face and I couldn't help but laugh even more.

"You really don't need to be scared, besides I got us the rest of tonight for us to be together." I wink at her and her cheeks get the amazing red tint to them.

"Okay, so when I am subjected to the torture, that will be Bella Barbie, you will get to be relaxing in your room all night! That is not fair!" She fake yells at me. I just pull her close and give her a quick kiss and shut her up.

"Come on let's go to the music room. You can go play the guitar and show me what you wanted to earlier if you are still up for it." He said grabbing my hand and taking me upstairs.

**A/N: There you have it! How was it? Good? Bad? Please leave me some reviews; I love them when I get them! And whoever reviews will get a preview of chapter 11, which will be posted hopefully no later than Friday, it is already written as well!**_  
_


	14. If I Die Young

**A/N: Again Hey! I am sorry I am posting this and it is techniqually Saturday here on the East coast, anywho….This is still unedited. My beta is busy, busy, busy! She has been awesome so far and I know that RL is more important…so I am going to keep sending my chapters to her and let her read them at her pace, and I will post them as I get them, but if it gets close to a week between postings I will post an unedited and then update it when she gets it back to me :D**

**Thanks for bearing with both of us! **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to SM I am just playing with them a bit! **

Chapter 11: "If I Die Young"

**EPOV:**

I know that Bella said she wanted to show me, but as I sit and watch her just strum my guitar, I know she is having trouble getting started. I walk over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She turns and gives me a sad smile; I nod to let her know she can take her time.

"It is so hard for me to play this song. I played it for her at the cemetery. I know she would have loved to play it with me. When we started writing the song, I don't think either of us ever expected it to be played the way it was meant to be." She tells me sadly, I can only now imagine what the song is about.

"You don't have to play it now, or ever if you don't want to. I understand it was something between the two of you." I tell her hoping she feels comfortable knowing she doesn't have to share it with me. She just shakes her head at me and then turns and looks back at the guitar, and then I hear her start to play a song and very soon after she starts to sing.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

I watch her sing and hearing the emotion in her voice almost has me in tears. I see a few tears slide down her cheeks as she continues to sing.

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time_

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had, just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom  
I'm as green as the ring on my little, cold finger, I've  
Never known the lovin'of a man  
But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand there's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever  
Who would have thought forever could be severed by  
The sharp knife of a short life, well,  
I've had, just enough time

_So put on your vest boys and I'll wear my pearls  
What I never did is done_

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell them for a dollar  
They're worth so much more after I'm a goner  
And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'  
Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a, bed of roses  
Sink me in the river, at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song

Every time she sings the course, I now understand what she meant about them not knowing how true the words would be to either of them. I just stare at her as she finishes the song.

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
The sharp knife of a short life, well  
I've had just enough time_

So put on your vest boys, and I'll wear my pearls. 

"Bella that was….I don't even know how to explain it. I am speechless." I tell her honestly and grab her and pull her tightly to my chest. She starts to cry harder, and all I can do is hold on to her.

"That was a beautiful song, did you write that Bella?" I look up at my sister standing in the door way. I just give her a cold hard stare, even though it does not seem to faze my sister who comes into my music room and sits next to me and Bella.

Bella lifts her chin and looks up at me and even though she still has tears in her eyes she gives me a smile. I just lean down and kiss her tears away. We sit there and ignore my sister's presence for a while longer. Although Alice knows there is some importance as to what is going on and surprisingly enough, she stays quiet.

"Alice…" Bella speaks softly and quietly

"My best friend and I wrote most of the song together….before she…" That was all she could get out before she buries her face in my chest and cries again. I squeeze her tight and tell her it is going to be okay that I am here for her as long as she needs me.

"Bella, you don't need to tell me anything, I am sorry I was being nosy." My sister says sincerely. I just give her a sad smile and thank her in a soft whisper. She nods at me as she gets up to leave Bella and I alone, but Bella pulls back and asks Alice to stay. I look at Bella and she nods at me.

"Amanda was my best friend; she was killed in a car accident about 7 months ago." She starts her story, although, I don't think that Alice will hear all of what I heard. Alice's face falls and she gives my Bella a sad smile. Those seem to be going around a lot today. I frown at myself for not ever really getting the meaning of a sad smile. Someone is telling you a big part of their life that has them sad and giving them a smile just seems so wrong. I don't get how a smile can give any comfort to the one who is pouring their heart out to you. Although, it can be comforting in ways, letting them know that it is okay to talk about.

"That song was something I finished shortly after she died. I had intentions of playing at her funeral, I couldn't do it. I ended up going to her grave a week after the service with my guitar and playing it for her."

"I don't think her parents would have understood, I think that they would have judged us for writing and singing about such things, but we never could have imagine…." Bella left the rest of that sentence unsaid, and we all knew that neither of them knew that one of them would have been leaving sooner than anyone ever expected.

"I want Brett to hear it one day. I think he would appreciate the finalized song." She said more to me than Alice.

"I think that he would love that. Who knows maybe you can go visit him sometime, or he could come here and see that you are hopefully happier now." I tell her as she smiles a little bigger this time. I only hope that I can keep her happy. She seemed so happy when she first got here, I can't imagine that she had all this sadness in her when I first met her.

"I think that is a good idea, and I am happy. I was before I left Phoenix, it's just thinking and talking about what happened makes me remember and it makes me sad."

"I can understand that. I am glad you decided to share that with me." I give her a chaste kiss before I turn to Alice, who now has tears in her eyes. I give her a questioning look.

"Bella, I can't imagine what going through that must have been like, if you ever need to talk or a shoulder to cry on, I am always here." She tells Bella. Bella looks from me to my sister and gives her a warm smile.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I would like to play something else for you both if you don't mind. No one has heard this except for me, well that is because I wrote this one. It is for Amanda too." She says as she gets up from my lap and picks the guitar back up. I honestly don't remember it getting put down, oh well. Alice and I both say sure and let her have at it.

_There's no one in town I know  
You gave us some place to go.  
I never said thank you for that.  
I thought I might get one more chance.  
_

_What would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
_

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

Hearing her sing this song, I could not imagine what it would take to write something so wonderful. There is so much meaning behind the words I am hearing. They affect me in a way I never thought something could.

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance.  
_

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
_

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god couldn't let it live.  
_

Those few lines hold more love than anything could have. Her best friend was surely someone who had a heart of gold, and to lose someone like that, who is close to you. This song was absolutely amazing, and I am stunned that Bella wrote it, and to hear her sing it is entirely different.

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go.  
May angels lead you in.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends.  
On sleepless roads the sleepless go._

_May Angels lead you in, May angles lead you in_

After she stopped playing at just sat there staring at her like an idiot, my sister wasn't any better, she had tears in her eyes as she just stared at Bella. Bella started to blush and look down and fumbled with the guitar.

"I know it is not the greatest, but it holds…" I quickly cut Bella off by getting up quickly and putting my hand over her mouth.

"Bella, that song….is absolutely amazing. The words in that song convey something that nothing else ever could. I know she was your best friend, but that song lets whoever hears it know that she was truly an amazing person." I tell her to get her to understand that there is absolutely nothing wrong with the song.

"Thank you, for sharing that with us, Bella, you have a true talent. I think that you should keep writing songs, maybe do one for the talent show next month." Alice says a bit too overly enthusiastically. Bella blanches at what she says and I glare at my sister, and all Alice does is just shrugging her shoulders at me.

"I could never play in front of a lot of people like that, let alone a song that I have written. When I write it is a release for me. An escape from things going on, it is a way for me to get what I am feeling out on paper." Bella explains to us.

"It was just an idea, you don't have to, but your songs that you just played have meaning, and I think that a lot of people would benefit from hearing your songs. I understand your point though too." Alice says getting up to give Bella a hug and walks out of the room.

"You are truly talented. I mean that with every fiber of my being." I give her what is meant to be a chaste kiss, but gets deepened rather quickly. Bella struggles to get the guitar off her and down on the floor as I pull her back towards the couch that is in the room. Bella straddles my lap and then starts to kiss her way down my neck.

"Bella…" I moan and pull her face back up to mine so I can kiss her lips again. By this point I am already starting to get really, really hard. I know she notices because she starts to slowly grind her hips into me. The friction causes both of us to moan into each other's mouths. I pull my mouth away to let us both breath, and I continue to kiss my way down her neck and I pull her shirt to the side on her shoulder to kiss the base of her neck.

"Oh…Edward…" She moans and I feel myself get considerably hard at hearing my name fall from her lips. She starts to grind into me harder and I find myself thrusting my hips upwards to get as much friction as possible. If we keep this pace up I am going to blow a load in my pants. At this moment I don't seem to care either.

"Bella…sweet, sweet Bella..." I sigh and kiss my way back up her neck and find her lips again. She kisses me eagerly and with a force that is new to me. I pick her up by her hips and lay her down on the couch, with me coming down on top of her. I use my elbows to support some of my weight. 

With this new position I find myself pushing down my hips as she pushes hers up in a hard thrust. The sensation that is going through me is making me come undone.

"Bella, I am going to cum…this is amaz…" I couldn't finish my mumbling, at that point Bella's hands snack up my shirt to rub along my chest. With the feel of her skin on mine and her thrust I know I won't last long.

"Edward…harder please…" Bella begs beneath me. I find myself thrusting harder and breathing heavier and hearing her mumble my name and other senseless things is pushing me closer to the edge.

"Bella, cum with me…" I coax and she thrusts up harder than before and we are both close now, I can sense it.

"Ed…ward…" She mumbles as she comes undone and with a few more grinds and thrusts I feel myself come undone moaning her name over and over.

I collapse on top of her spent and breathing heavily. I lay my ear over her heart as I listen to its erratic beating. We both lay like this for a few minutes while we come down from our high.

"That was fucking incredible." I mumble into her neck.

"I completely agree! I have never gotten off while dry humping before." She says with a small laugh. I couldn't help the smug grin that became plastered on my face at that comment.

"I am sorry if that was to fast or anything, I don't even know what happened." I say even though I am not the least bit sorry. I feel her laughing beneath me. That has to be a good sign right?

"Edward, I do think I was the one that actually started most of that. Believe me if I wanted to stop, I would have. It felt so right, I don't think it could possibly be wrong." She tells me as she gives my cheek a kiss. I slowly sat up and pulled her with me. As I get adjusted I released that we both are going to have to get cleaned up.

"Come on." I tell her and pull her off the couch, out the door and down the hall to my bedroom.

"I will be right back, make yourself comfortable." I tell her as I leave her sitting on my bed. I make my way to Alice's room.

"Alice, can I ask you a favor?" I say as I knock on her door. She comes and opens it and hands me a pair of new underwear.

"You two should really close the door next time, that room is only sound proof with it closed." She says with a laugh as she closes the door in my stunned face. I take the underwear and hope that they will fit Bella. I walk back into my room to see Bella looking at my cd and book collection that line my wall.

"Ummm… I went to get these from Alice, I hope they fit okay." I tell her and I can see her embarrassment, which probably matches mine at the moment.

"Thanks…What did you tell her?" She asks me.

"Well, I didn't tell her anything; I knocked on her door and asked for a favor. She opened the door and handed me these, and said we need close the door next time, that it is only sound proof with it shut." I tell her with a laugh. She just blushes and shakes her head and mumbles, "yeah closing the door would have been good."

"You can use my bathroom in here to clean up if you want, I will go to the one in the hall." I tell her as I take a clean pair of boxers out of my dresser and head towards the door.

"Okay, thanks." She says before walking into the bathroom. I head out to get cleaned up as well. I am sure dinner will be ready soon.

**BPOV:**

I can't believe I just poured my heart out in the past hour and a half. This is a huge step for me. I couldn't ever imagine telling someone _that_ five months ago, let alone playing the songs for them. It was such a great release to share it with someone from the outside of things.

I miss Amanda horribly. I thought for a long time that it should have been me that died that night. She had a horrible feeling something was going to happen and I didn't let it bother me…

"_I don't know Bella; I just have a bad feeling about going out tonight. I can't explain it." Amanda says_

"_Come on, what could possibly happen at dinner or with bowling?" I rolled my eyes as I asked her._

"_Fine, but if something happens it is not on me!" She says sticking her tongue out at me._

"_Sure, whatever you say!"_

"_Bella, if you drop the ball on your foot or fall down the stairs, I will say I told you so." She told me laughing now. She seems to have calmed down, knowing how prone to accidents I am is all that is bothering her._

"_Come on, let's go get ready to go." I say grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the closet as I try to pick out something to wear for tonight. I trip over the blanket and we both bust up laughing._

"_See, I am sure that was the thing that had you so worked up. It hurt liking fucking hell!" I say between laughs. After that we both relax and get ready for the evening…._

I wonder if she really knew and was afraid to say more. I can't believe I talked her into going out. I have told Brett and Jake about this and they both said she was going to go regardless, it was just her time.

As I stand in Edwards's bathroom I can't help but let the tears fall from my face. As the tears fall freely I try to get myself cleaned up after the recent activities and thinking about them put a small smile on my face. A few seconds later as I am still continuing to get dressed I hear Edward in his room.

"Bella, are you almost done in there? Dinner will be ready soon." He asks from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just give me a minute I will be out soon." I say as I wipe the last of my tears on the back of my hand. I turn on the cold water and splash it on my face. Without even looking in the mirror I walk out to Edward. It takes him all of two seconds to realize I was crying again and he had me in his arms.

"Baby, what's wrong? I am sorry if i….." He starts but I cut him off shaking my head vigorously.

"No! It wasn't that. I was just thinking about the night of the accident is all." I say wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and inhaling a scent that is all just him.

"Okay, do you need anything?" He asks squeezing me tighter.

"No, just hold me for a few more minutes, and then we can go downstairs." I say as I extend up on my toes to kiss his jaw. We stand just like that for a few more minutes before Alice appears in the door announcing that dinner is ready.

"It smells delicious in here." Edward says as we walk into the dining room and sit down.

"Thank you dear, how was your afternoon? I heard some music, it sounded beautiful Edward." Esme says to him. He shakes his head and looks at me and says,

"It was Bella playing, not me." I just look at him and blush.

"Well, Bella, you play extremely well." She says with a true smile on her face.

I blush even harder and look down and mumble my thanks. After that was said, we all dug in to the best homemade pizza I have ever tasted!

"That was so good, Mrs. Cullen." I tell her and she laughs and says it is a family recipe, but she scolded me and told me to call her Esme.

"So what are you going to be up to for the rest of the evening kids?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"Just going to hang out for a bit before I take Bella home for the night." Edward answers. Just as we got up to leave my cell phone starts to ring.

"Excuse me; I am going to be right back." I tell them all as I dig my phone out of my pocket and walk into the living room.

"_Hey Kiddo, how was dinner with the Cullen's'?" My dad asked._

"It was great she made homemade pizza, how's work going?" I tell him while smiling.

"_Busy actually, there was a bad accident on the highway and I am looking to be a lot later than I thought. Do you think I could talk to Carlisle or Esme about you staying there tonight?" He asks._

"Dad, I can stay at home by myself, it is not a big deal." As soon as I said it I hear Esme clear her throat and ask for the phone. Edward is standing behind her as well.

"Hello….No it is not a problem at all Charlie…I completely understand…We have a guest bedroom with her name on it anytime she needs it….Okay, we will make sure to get her stuff for the evening then…Alright, good bye." She hands me the phone and smiles and walks away.

"Dad?" I say into the phone unsure if he is still there.

"_You're staying there tonight kiddo, it will give me some piece of mind." He explains._

"_Someone will take you back to the house to get everything you need for the night and tomorrow."_

"But Dad, I don't want to impose on them." At that point Edward is by my side telling me not to argue. Dad laughs and tells me to listen to him and just do what I am told.

"Fine Dad, I will stay. I will talk to you later, Love you." I tell him.

"_Good, and thank you. I love you too, have a goodnight Bella." _He says and then hangs up.

"So it looks like you're staying." Edward said giving me a quick kiss before taking off to get his keys for his car.

After Edward returned with his keys we head to my house to get my things for the night and stuff for school tomorrow.

"Okay kids, I want you to stay in your own rooms tonight, please." Dr. Cullen tells us before he exhales and says,

"Okay, I hope you listen but if not, no funny business in this house or it won't turn out good for either of you."

"It won't be a problem, I promise." I tell him as I head up the stairs to the guest room. Edward agreed shortly after me and followed me up the stairs.

"Well, I think I should give you a kiss goodnight before we head to bed." He smirks leaning in to kiss me. As soon as his lips touch mine I all but jump him. I threw my arms around his neck and wrapped my right leg around his and he stumbles backwards toward the wall. He laughs and then kisses me harder until we hear someone clear their throat behind us.

"You two seriously need to take that to a room before Mom or Dad sees." Alice screeches before going to her room and shutting the door. We both bust up laughing.

"Good night Edward." I say giving him a small kiss on his cheek before I turn to my room and shut the door.

"Night Bella, sweet dreams." He whispers before I hear his feet walk down the hall towards his room.

I fell asleep quickly and wish the dreams I had were sweet. I was reliving the accident over and over…The screams, the sirens, and the people.

"Bella, Bella…wake up!" I hear a soft voice talking to me.

"It's just a dream dear, wake up." Another voice. My eyes flutter open to see four sets of very concerned eyes looking down at me.

"Are you okay Bella? You were screaming pretty loud, what is wrong?" Dr. Cullen asked with concern. I just shook my head signaling I didn't want to talk about it. Edward looked like he was pained about something.

"Edward I am fine, I promise." I told him trying to comfort him a little. He didn't look convinced.

"I am just going to try to go back to sleep if you guys don't mind, I am so sorry I woke you all." I said looking down not meeting their eyes. They all said it wasn't a problem and that they hope I had a good night, they all walked out of the room then. The nightmares have stopped for a while; I think talking about it made them start up again. I am in for a long night of trying to get some sleep.

**EPOV:**

After hearing Bella scream I bolted upright in my bed, threw the covers off, and made a bee-line for the guest room. My Parents and sister were close behind me.

"Bella, wake up baby please!" I plead with her, not sure if I should touch her or leave her be, even though I ached to wrap my arms around her and hold her tightly to me.

"Bella, Bella…..wake up!" My mom tries pleading with her. Bella seems to be stirring a bit.

"It's just a dream dear, wake up." My mother tries again, and then Bella's eyes finally open. My Dad starts asking questions whether or not she was okay and trying to figure out what is wrong. I just stare at her. I hate to see the tears in her eyes, it pains me to see her so sad. She looks at me and automatically tells me she is okay and that she just wants to go back to sleep. I am not convinced.

We all tell her it wasn't a problem after she apologized for waking us. We tell her good night and we leave the room.

"Mom, Dad, do you mind if I stay in the guest room with Bella, in case she has another nightmare? Nothing will happen I promise, I just to make sure she is okay." I plead with my parents. My sister had already headed back to her room.

"Yes, but only this one time. The poor girl must have had some nightmare to scream like that." My mother said a little lost in thought. I keep trying to figure out what it could have been about, and if she will even tell me. I give my mom and dad a hug and tell them thank you before walking back into the guest room to sleep with my Bella.

"Hey, are you sure you are okay?" I ask as soon as I close the door behind me. She is curled up on the bed looking out the big window and it looks like she is still crying. I cross the room before she even answers me and pick her up in my arms. She clings to my shirt tightly and I just hold her.

"It was the accident, talking about it brought the nightmares back. I am so sorry for waking you all up." She tells me as she starts to pull away and wipe her tears.

"Baby, it is okay. We didn't mind, you just scared us is all. I am going to stay in here with you if you don't mind." I say gauging her reaction as to the situation. Her face was pretty emotionless.

"I will sleep on the floor; I just want to be…" I started to say, but she placed her fingers on my lips.

"It's fine, maybe with you holding me the nightmares will stay away." She leans forward and gives me a quick kiss before pulling me down beside her. She quickly snuggles into my side, putting her head on my chest and wrapping her arm around me. I wrap both arms around her and pull her closer. We both fall asleep pretty quickly. It was the best damn night sleep I have ever had, and Bella didn't wake up once after she fell asleep. The nightmares stayed away.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I loved writing it! :D Please, please, please review : )**

**Those who do will get a preview of Chapter 12! Thanks and much love!**

**Songs:**

"**If I Die Young" The Band Perry**

"**Hear You Me" Jimmy Eat World**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**

**I apologize before hand for having an "update" and it is not a new chapter! : ( SO SO SO sorry! I am looking for a new beta! If you are interested please send me a PM… My previous beta has moved on and has become very busy! I loved her dearly and thank her truly for all the help she has given me! I want to please my writers and want some one who will push me to get my chapters posted and some one who will help me when I get stumped! : ) Any one interested please please contact me ASAP! The sooner I find one the sooner the chapters will start coming! **

**Thank you!**

**twilightslife**


End file.
